


No Interruption

by SLD24



Category: One Direction
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, College AU, Drinking, Drugs, Drunk Sex, Fingering, Freshman Louis, Hand Jobs, Harry's a frat boy, Hazing, I forget if there is eating out, I hope I tagged everything, M/M, Oh, Riding, Senior Harry, Smut Obviously, Tomlinshaw happens, but it's stopped before it turns into anything major, butt plug, larry - Freeform, niall is chilling in it most of the time, non-con, profound language a little bit, some fem!louis, some violence, spoiler sorry but I wanted to put it out there, we'll assume it's in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLD24/pseuds/SLD24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell week is the only thing standing between Louis and getting initiated into the frat. That and a tall, green-eyed, curly-haired, charming idiot named Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was pitch black besides the occasional glimpse of wide-frightened eyes glowing in the dark. If one of the boys were wearing a white shirt or were pale enough Louis could make out their figure. The fire alarm deafened his ears as his body pressed up against other sweaty limbs. He didn't even remember waking up it all had happened so fast. One minute he was passed out on the wooden floor then the next he was in a dark, loud, crowded room. 

"Louis!" His heart jumped at the familiar voice that he barely heard over the fire alarm. There wasn't even a fire and if there was everyone would be dead soon because no one was making an effort to escape. "What's going on?" Niall held onto Louis' shoulders so they didn't lose each other in the crowd. His eyes had adjusted quickly revealing that Niall only had on a pair of boxers. His pale white skin on display for everyone. 

"Beats me." Louis craned his neck hoping to find an answer but all he found were panic and confused faces. 

"Maybe it's a dream." Niall actually laughed. In a situation like this the bastard was laughing.

"Shut up Niall." Louis turned back around then turned again to watch as his friend surveyed the scene. He felt gross, claustrophobic and on the verge of a panic attack. His hair was sticking to his forehead and his feet were wet for some God unknown reason. 

Deep down he knew what was going on but he didn't think it started like this. Then again he really didn't even have a guess on how it started. 

The alarm cut off and everyone got eerily quiet. Louis frantically reached down and found Niall's hand, digging his fingernails into his skin despite his protest. 

A rectangular light bursted from the top of the stairs and figures started quickly moving towards them. Louis stepped back and felt wetness raining down on him. 

"On the wall!" A voice boomed and Louis' skin began to stick from the beer that was being sprayed onto them. He squinted his eyes and nearly fell over as the crowd of pledges hurried to get to the wall. Voices from all around yelled profanities and pushed bodies into one another until everyone was against the wall in a very un-organized manor. Louis wasn't even pressed up against the wall. Half of his ass was digging into Niall's hip and the other half was trying to avoid the boy next to him. 

"You're gonna give me-" Louis jammed his elbow back into Niall's stomach to shut him up. He felt sick to his stomach as the smell of beer burned his nose. The last time he drank beer he got sick and he was still recovering. Even if it was two days ago. A smaller light flicked on and shown brightly into the faces of the new recruits. Louis watched as the light slowly scanned over the tired and frightened faces. He swore he went blind for a matter of seconds when the light lingered on his face. 

The figure holding the light was dressed from head to toe in suit and tie but had a ski mask over his head. He couldn't even make out the eye-color his vision was so shot from the flashlight. The light clicked off and the brother returned back to his original pack. They stood there like soldiers. Louis shifted back only to get nudged by the stranger beside him. He clenched his jaw and moved closer to Niall. It was comforting to at least be near his best friend in this situation. 

"Welcome to Hell Week boys!" The same voice yelled and Louis deemed that to be the president of the frat. The suited brothers hollered together before dousing the pledges with beer again. Louis could feel the beer clumping his hair together and dripping down his chin onto his chest. He reached his hand up to wipe at his eyes before the beer could. The stale taste plastered itself to his lips as the smell did to his nose. 

"We have a few rules for you wankers!" The brothers tossed the empty cans onto the ground as the president paced back and forth like some dictator. "First rule!" He yelled louder than before and Louis jumped out of his skin. He followed him with his eyes but kept his hand behind his back to hold onto Niall's. He was going to kill Niall for dragging him into this. "No cell phones! You can text your parents the home phone but that's it! Phones will be collected tomorrow so watch whatever dirty porno you bitches want before then!" 

Louis felt his stomach turn at the thought of not having his phone for a whole week. He wasn't an addict like some people but he texted his sisters and mom quite a bit. It also had his school planner in it but then again when was he going to have time for schoolwork this week?

"Rule two! No sleeping in beds! You'll be spending the night here at the house every night and will be assigned sleeping arrangements!" A different brother announced. Louis had a hard enough time sleeping in the dorm bed but having to sleep on anything but a bed would be a nightmare. His neck remained kinked from sleeping upstairs on the floor last night. 

"Rule three! You only eat what we tell you to eat!"

Louis licked his lips only to be reminded of the beer and he nearly gagged. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand but the taste stained his lips. Louis had a few ideas of what the eating regiments would be like. Cheap foods and beer. Anything to dehumanize the recruits for the week. Strip them down to their weakest points so they "bonded" with their new brothers in their rawest forms. 

The fourth brother to speak up stepped forward and turned his head to survey the line of boys. He took a step in Louis' direction and began speaking.

"Rule four! You get to shower once this week so pick your time wisely! You'll only be allowed to brush your teeth!" He yelled and stared right at Louis. "You got that pretty boy?" He said lowly and Louis nodded. He kept his chin up and looked through the ski-mask to find a pair of dangerous green eyes glaring at him. At least while he was being singled out he got called pretty. 

Green eyes stepped away and returned back to his squad of men. Louis felt Niall punch him in the side with his free hand. At that he realized his nails had been painfully digging into Niall's hand so he let go. 

"Rule five! You do as we say or you don't do anything at all and will be kicked out! Do you understand!?" Louis and all of the boys nodded quickly without a second-thought. Some even muttered out a 'yes sir' which sounded so pitiful Louis got embarrassed and briefly scared. "I said do you understand!?" He yelled louder and Niall grabbed Louis' hand this time. 

"Yes sir!" They all yelled back. Louis shook of Niall's hand when the brothers broke out more flashlights. Where were they keeping all of this stuff? Louis followed the light to the ground and realized they were all standing in paint. 

"Clean it up!" The president yelled and Louis lifted his foot as blue paint already began to dry on his feet. The bottom edges of his sweatpants ruined for sure. 

The basement was unfinished so the cement floor effortlessly had been covered in wet paint. The pledges spent hours cleaning it up until the sun began to rise. At least, Louis assumed the sun had rose, there were no windows in the basement to tell. He only checked his phone for the time which read 6 am at one point. Not seeing the sun rise felt strange. It felt like he missed out on beginning the day and yesterday simply dragged on. 

Louis' hands and face were covered with paint as were his sweats. His mouth tasted like beer and something else. Niall was having a blast laughing about something with another pledge. Louis sat alone in the corner and leaned his head back; he felt like God damn Cinderella. They finished cleaning around noon but weren't advised to go upstairs. He felt miserable as he closed his eyes to drift away. Sleep hit him like a truck without much warning. 

"Pretty boy!" Louis fluttered his eyes open and looked around. What day was it? Why was it dark? Who woke him up?

Everyone was gone. He switched his attention to the figure in front of him and nearly shit his pants. It was one of the brothers. He gulped and quickly went to stand up before a strong hand pushed his shoulder back down. "Sleep well?" The voice slowly spoke and Louis recognized it from last night even if the volume was lower. He lifted his head and gazed into the forest green eyes. His dark brown hair dangled against his forehead before a hand reached up to sweep it back. Louis traced his jaw line to his bow lips that sat slightly agape. Intimidating, yes. Undeniably hot—even in the dark—yes. 

"Yeah," Louis mumbled nervously. He didn't like being cornered even if it was by someone so stunning. That is what Ted Bundy's method consisted of. Not that initiation was that grueling but he had it in the back of his mind. 

"I have a proposition," he smirked and Louis tensed up. Propositions were never good. "Do you want to hear it?" He tilted his head and Louis nodded. He would definitely need to throw up some time soon. "Great!" He smiled and grabbed Louis' arm yanking him to his feet. Louis stumbled forward feeling the ache in his knees. The brothers grip on his wrist was tight as he lead him up the basement stairs into the kitchen. 

Louis squinted from the light and saw the pledges cleaning up. They were dusting and mopping and wiping down surfaces. Louis looked around for Niall and saw him at the TV giving it a good dusting. Niall didn't turn around and Louis didn't dare call out for him. 

"What's your name?" The brother asked as they began walking upstairs. Louis' wrist still in lock from the brother's hand. 

"Louis."

"Right right," he nodded as if he was going to guess that anyway. Louis wanted to ask for his name but didn't have time to. They barged into one of the bedrooms where the president and a few other brothers were sitting passing around a joint. 

"What'd he do?" The president groaned. Louis recalled his name being Christian. He recognized some of the other brothers and could even put names to faces. Except he couldn't remember the name of his captor. 

"I found myself a bitch," he smirked and Louis looked up at him like he had twenty heads. 

Christian chuckled and shooed his hand at them like it was funny. Louis was not anyone's bitch. This curly haired dick shouldn't even be proud to say that. 

"Well tell your bitch not to look so annoyed," he hummed and Louis raised an eyebrow. Christian looked beyond high and so did the other boys. He honestly didn't even seem to care what Green Eyes had to say.

"Will do." Louis jerked back as he was pulled out of the room. "You were prettier when you were scared," he said and Louis couldn't help but find that extremely creepy. He huffed and slightly pulled his hand back. 

"I'm not a bitch. I'm supposed to be downstairs with-" Louis widened his eyes when he got pressed up against the wall. His heart rate spiked as the green eyes dug into his soul. Moments like this made him hate how turned on pining made him. 

"No." He raised his finger up to Louis' lips. "You're supposed to be up here with me doing as I say. Now if-"

"If you think you're gonna be able to jam your cock into me whenever you want you've lost your fucking mind." Louis shoved at his chest and managed to slip away. Biting his tongue didn't belong in Louis' know how. He winced as hands caught onto his waist from behind. 

"I wasn't thinking about that until you mentioned it."

"That's rape so you're sick," Louis spit and shoved his hands down. 

"It's not rape if it's consensual," he chuckled but in a easy-going kind of way. Louis looked him up and down then crossed his arms.

"What do I need to do as your bitch then?" 

"Ownership is important," he said and Louis raised his eyebrow again. This guy was on drugs. They all were. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" He once again got dragged through another pair of doors. He stood in the doorway until the brother returned with a sharpie from the desk. 

"Uncross," he tapped the marker on Louis' arms. He abided and looked down as the black ink seeped into the skin by his collar bones. A strong hand pressed to his shoulder for balance. "Perfect." He capped the sharpie and tossed it away. Louis looked down and read what was now written on his skin. 

Harry's Bitch :) 

"Was the smiley face necessary?" Louis asked and touched it with his finger hoping to smear it a bit. 

Louis didn't even want to be here. Niall dragged him into it but he's already rushed and paid the money so chickening out wasn't an option. It also made his dad like him more which meant he'd have to stay in the closet four more years. His mother and sisters knew about him being gay and even all of his friends knew. His father was one of the biggest homophobic's he had ever met and of course that was the person paying for his college. 

"It was." Harry smiled and looked down at Louis. "Because you don't smile enough," he smirked and pulled up on the edges of Louis' lips with his fingers. Louis jerked his head away and pulled his lips inward. Harry's fingers were gentle and Louis couldn't help but think about how long they were. 

"Does anyone smile in Hell?" Louis pouted pushing his thoughts of long, spindly fingers away. 

"Not really," Harry chuckled and stepped back. Louis watched him walk to a dresser to pull out a clean t-shirt. Of course this would be Harry's room. 

The curtains were pulled shut blocking any light from entering the room. Clothes were scattered on the floor and a few posters hung un-strategically on the walls. Most looked like the signs from outside of liquor stores. He looked behind him out into the hallway to check if anyone was around before he stepped further inside. 

"Do you have your phone on you?" Louis looked over in the direction of his voice and met a very good-looking shirtless Harry. He shifted on his feet and tried not to trace the tattoos on his skin. The muscles on Harry's body protruded just enough that Louis imagined his tongue tracing over their dips and curves. Harry's strong body pushing against him until they were one. His hands captured in Harry's so he was unable to touch himself. 

Louis shifted on his feet and instantly recognized the pleasure of his thoughts as it swirled around in his lower stomach. He crossed his arms thinking that would help and looked away from Harry's body. 

"I haven't texted my mom the house number yet." Louis looked down at his feet then reached into his pocket for his phone. He frowned and pulled his pockets inside out. "Where the-"

"I have it." Harry waved Louis' phone in the air. Louis clenched his jaw and stepped forward reaching for it but Harry held it up higher. 

"I'm not playing this game." Louis crossed his arms watching Harry hold the phone above his head. The smile on Harry's face grew and Louis rolled his eyes. 

"Do it." Harry smirked. "What's your chest say again?" 

Louis wanted to punch him in the stomach. He let out a loud huff then unfolded his arms to reach one up. His fingertips stopped at Harry's wrist. He hated being teased for his size. 

"Aw you're so small." Harry smiled and dangled the phone just out of reach from Louis' fingers. Louis huffed and jumped slightly nicking the phone with his fingers. He landed and slightly stumbled forward into Harry's chest. Harry's free hand placed itself on Louis' lower back pulling them into one another. Louis could feel his breathing pick up at the thought of this going horribly wrong and at the thought of his skin rubbing against Harry's. There eyes met as Louis looked up and Harry looked down. He couldn't figure out why Harry found joy in messing with him so much but then again Louis couldn't figure out why he found joy in their current position. 

"Get off." Louis wiggled backwards and brushed off his chest and stomach like dirt had gotten on them. Harry laughed that stupid laugh and looked down at Louis' phone. 

"I couldn't figure out the password." He moved his thumb against the screen trying another combination. 

"It's not meant to be figured out." Louis lunged forward trying to grab it but Harry yanked it back. 

"Why? Do you have secrets on it?" Harry teased and tried another combination. 

"No."

"That's what someone who does have secrets would say." Harry turned his back to Louis and tried typing in another set of numbers. Louis pouted and reached around trying to get his phone. "I think I'd do better behind you."

"Must you be so perverted?" Louis stepped back and crossed his arms. He watched the muscles in Harry's back tighten then relax. 

"It's amusing." Harry smirked then handed Louis his phone before disappearing into the bathroom. 

Louis heard the door lock before he glanced down at his phone. He unlocked it then texted his mom a lengthy message about how he dropped his phone in water and it still kind of worked but will probably die soon. He said he was getting it fixed in a week and left her with the frat's house number. He turned his phone off and set it down on Harry's dresser for him to claim later.

Louis stared at the bathroom thinking Harry would walk out soon so he could be instructed to go back downstairs. The shower was running so Louis sat down on the edge of the bed. He hardly slept much in the corner of the basement so he took one glance at the bathroom door before lying down on Harry's bed. It felt like a cloud even if it was a cheap mattress. Anything beat a cement ground. He stared at the bathroom door until his eyes got too heavy. 

Tomorrow was Monday so he had two early classes and he had a feeling he wouldn't get much sleep later tonight. There was nothing wrong with a mid-day nap, even if it was in one of the brothers bed. 

Louis woke up to loud banging on the bedroom door. He went to sit up and found a pair of muscular arms wrapped around him. He looked over his shoulder to see Harry sound asleep nuzzled up against his back. He was unbelievably warm and comfortable. He also felt a twisting in his stomach as his ass pushed back against Harry's crotch. 

"Harry!" A voice boomed from the other side of the door that must have been locked. Louis poked Harry's hand then pinched his nose close. Harry went to suck in air but failed and Louis laughed softly from the strange noise. 

"You're needed," Louis whispered and nodded towards the door. Harry yawned and his hands slipped away from Louis' skin. Louis wanted him to come back immediately but he knew he wouldn't. Harry did that shake thing with his hair then opened the door just as Louis sat up. 

Christian looked at a very groggy and shirtless Harry then over at Louis with narrowed eyes. Louis knew exactly what he was thinking. Was that allowed in frats? Christian glanced at Harry who didn't even seem fully awake to respond. 

"Downstairs now." Christian said to Louis then stormed away. Harry slammed the door and yawned again. 

"You are a very deep sleeper." Louis stood to his feet and walked past Harry. A hand grabbed Louis' wrist and pulled him against a very warm and strong chest. Louis' hands curled into little balls as they rested against Harry's chest. 

Harry looked down at him with half-open eyes and smiled softly. His dimples digging into his cheeks. Louis couldn't get himself to look away. They just stared at each other speaking some sort of silent language about how much they liked cuddling together. 

"I have to go downstairs." Louis stepped back and to his surprise Harry actually let go. 

He rushed downstairs and found the initiates all lined up on the wall in the living room. Louis spotted Niall and walked over to him taking a place on the wall. He heard a few snickers and realized his chest said Harry's Bitch with a fucking smiley face. 

Niall pinched his ass and Louis jumped slightly. 

"No," Louis snapped as he knew what Niall intended by pinching his ass. He would never sleep with someone a day into meeting them. Well he knew Harry from rush week but they didn't really know each other. 

The windows were all covered with old mattresses flipped up to block out noise. However, he could tell no light was getting in so that meant it was night time. How long had he been sleeping? The first floor also looked spotless so he clearly missed out on cleaning with his fellow initiates. 

"We're going start off really easy tonight? Whose got classes tomorrow?" Christian raised his voice and Louis looked around as all of the boys raised their hands so he followed. "Perfect!" He laughed and Louis saw Harry appear from the kitchen sipping a bottle of apple juice. Why was he so weird? Harry looked at Louis then flicked his eyes to Christian so Louis wouldn't be called out for staring. 

"And whose ever been to class hungover?" Christian asked and Louis had a bad feeling about the rest of the night. 

Louis squeezed his eyes shut and tipped the glass back against his lips. The taste stopped effecting him about six shots in but it still burned like hell. 

"How many is that pretty boy?" Christian yelled in his ear. Louis swallowed down the shot and let out a deep breath. 

"Eight sir," he mumbled feeling like he was going to throw up. He's never been keen on hard liquor. Especially fireball. 

"Two more." Christian poured more of the deadly liquid into his glass and Louis held onto the counter. He picked up the glass and closed his eyes again. It burned his throat and sat heavy in his stomach. He hated fireball. He's never liked it and here he was downing it without complaint. He knew he was drunk but it hadn't hit him yet. Well it hit him as he could barely stand but he also hated fireball with a passion so his mind was more focused on vomiting it back up. Christian shoved another shot at him in which he downed quickly to get it over with. He heard Christian say something to him but he couldn't make it out. 

Other boys continued to down their shots counting out loud. Some were on five or seven. Niall finished a while ago and was no where to be seen. Ten shots in 45 minutes. Louis was begging for death. 

He got shoved out of the kitchen and he stumbled over his feet into the living room. The room spun in circles and he held his hand out to grab the wall but he missed it completely. He fell over and felt a hand grab ahold of his arm. 

"Alright?" Harry asked and held Louis' chin with his fingers. "No." Harry answered for Louis and looked around. 

"What are we looking for?" Louis leaned into Harry until he got his head on his chest, pushing his forehead against it. "I'm like a bull dozer."

"Oh wow," Harry breathed and nudged Louis' head back. "Let's get you some wa-"

"Harry! My favorite person in the whole world." Christian came up and clapped him on the back. 

"Don't hit him." Louis narrowed his eyebrows and Harry slapped his hand over Louis' mouth. 

"Mind if I take Louis for a bit?" He smirked and Harry clenched his jaw. Louis licked against Harry's hand but Harry kept it against his mouth. Harry's skin tasted really good and he wanted to lick more of it. 

"Why? He took the ten shots like you wanted," Harry said and felt Louis trying to bite the palm of his hand. "Stop it." He pulled his hand off of Louis' mouth and wiped it on his arm. 

"I wasn't finished with him though. Come on Louis." Christian took Louis' wrists and started pulling him away. 

"Is Harry coming?" Louis whined and looked over his shoulder as Harry got further away. 

"He probably was earlier today yeah?" Christian laughed at himself but Louis didn't catch the joke.

"What?" Louis leaned forward and nearly fell into Christian. 

"Never mind." They walked out to Christian's car and he helped Louis into the passenger seat. 

"Have you been drinking mister?" Louis leaned over the middle console and narrowed his eyebrows at him. 

"No." Christian started the car. "I'm sober trust me." 

Louis nodded and leaned back in the seat. He looked out the window for a brief second before feeling sick so he looked down at his hands. 

"Where are we going?" 

"I'll tell you when we get there." 

Louis whined and curled into a ball on the seat. He closed his eyes but what was really ten minutes later felt like thirty seconds when he got pulled from the car. He stumbled out and Christian held him up for balance. 

"This is my ex-girlfriends sorority," Christian started. "And you're gonna run in there and cause havoc okay? Just start pushing shit over but don't hit anyone."

"I should hit you." Louis leaned forward trying to push Christian's chest but he dodged out of the way. 

"Just go in there, it'll be fun." Christian nudged Louis forward and he stumbled slightly. He caught himself and looked back over his shoulder before walking across the lawn to the doorstep. His legs didn't move straight and he knocked over a garden lamp at one point. 

He wiggled the door handle and found it to be locked so he rang the doorbell multiple times. He kept ringing it trying to make a beat out of it until the door opened. 

"What?" A girl stood there holding up a wine class. Her eyes looking him up and down. "Oh hell no." She stepped back and started closing the door. 

"Christian said I have to come in," Louis whined and stepped forward. The girl raised her eyebrow then sipped her wine again. 

"Christian sent you?" Louis nodded in response. He opened his mouth to speak but the girl grabbed his wrist yanking him inside. 

The house was kind of set up like the frat with a big staircase but it was much cleaner. 

"What's your name?" The girl asked leading Louis down a hall into the living area where more girls sat sipping from their wine glasses. Louis wanted a fancy glass to fit in. 

"Louis," he hiccuped. "I don't- I'm gay so you can't kiss me or anything," he slurred and the girls all giggled.

"Considering your chest says Harry's Bitch I could've guessed that." She smiled and handed him a glass of wine. "I'm not sure what you had to drink already but I'm sure you'll like wine. It taste a lot better." Louis took the glass and sniffed it before sipping the pink liquid. He hummed and nodded. 

"Taste like juice." He sipped some more and the girls laughed lightly. 

"Let's go get you some decent clothes to put on okay?" The girl smiled and took the drink from him. She handed it off then lead Louis upstairs to her room which was in great contrast to Harry's dump of a room. 

"I like your room," Louis grinned and leaned against a wall to keep balanced. 

"Thank you," she smiled and walked into her closet. Louis closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths as he really didn't want to throw up in such a pretty room. "What size pants do you wear? Small?"

"I think so." Louis looked up only to watch her disappear into the closet again. 

"Do you shave your legs?"

"No."

"You should," the girl appeared with some clothes in hand. "Go in the bathroom and take your pants off but keep your boxers on," she instructed. 

He narrowed his eyebrows but did as he was told. He sat down on the edge of the tub after he wiggled his dirty sweatpants off. He felt sticky and dirty and he probably smelt bad too. 

"Why am I naked?" Louis looked up when the blonde walked back in followed by two other girls. 

"You aren't naked," she shook her head. "Put your leg up on the edge of the tub." He did as he was told again and raised an eyebrow when she lathered his leg in a fruity smelly shaving cream after dampening it with a rag. 

It took a good hour to shave one leg so another girl started to shave his other leg for him. After about two hours the blonde who had answered the door, Casey, and the other two, Marley and Peyton helped him into the bedroom. 

"Why did you do that?" He asked and lolled his head down to look at his smooth tan legs. 

"Hairy legs look like shit in shorts," she smirked and handed him a pair of pink gymnastic shorts. 

"Pink isn't-"

"It is your color now go put them on and make sure your dick doesn't fly out of them." They ushered him into the bathroom where he nearly busted his skull on the toilet seat trying to step into them. He worked them up his smooth legs then reached back feeling the bottom of his ass cheeks hanging out. He shrugged and walked out of the bathroom. One of the girls whistled but he couldn't figure out who. He also realized that they cleaned up his chest and feet so he didn't have any more paint or marker on him. 

He may have fallen asleep for the rest of the time because he couldn't really remember what happened. There were girls touching his face and hands and before he knew it he was walking back across the front lawn. The pink shorts tight to his ass and a white fringe crop top hanging over his chest. He looked around for Christian's car but he couldn't find it. He didn't even know what it looked like to be honest. All of the night time colors were swirling into one. He walked back to the house and knocked again. Casey answered then walked outside with him. 

"Tell Christian to kiss my ass." She handed him her phone as she had called Christian so Louis could ask for a ride. 

"Yes?" 

"Casey said kiss her ass and I need a ride back." Louis glanced at Casey and she just smiled shaking her head. "And Casey is very nice and pretty and you're an absolute dick head for doing whatever you did to her. And you're just a stupid, mean, piece of shit nobody that is gonna die alone because she's very nice but you-" Casey snatched the phone back and laughed. She motioned Louis inside and he stumbled in. He collapsed in the foyer and the rest was black. 

"Louis?" 

"I think he's dead."

"He's breathing you idiot."

"Give him space, Jesus Christ."

Louis fluttered his eyes open and saw sets of eyes staring down at him. He groaned and felt his brain pounding against his skull. 

"Have fun last night?" Niall's voice rang through his ears and he rolled over. 

"He's gonna puke!" Louis didn't realize he was on the floor until he threw up on it. Sounds of disgust from the other boy's could be heard and he rolled back over onto his back. 

"That's how your choke on vomit dip-shit." Niall rolled Louis over to the other way. Louis whined and let Niall adjust him how he needed to lay. 

"On the wall!" Christian yelled and Louis closed his eyes wishing he could die. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs but he didn't move from the floor. Niall said something to him but then moved to the wall. Louis opened one eye seeing a pair of shoes in front of his face. "I said on the wall."

"He's sick," Niall spoke up. Louis closed his eyes again then heard more footsteps. 

"You're fucking ridicules." Louis couldn't help but feel a little sigh of relief at the familiar voice. He did protest and vomit when Harry picked him up but Harry didn't even hesitate. 

"He can't hang with us then he can't be one of us."

"You take ten shots and a glass of wine then tell me how the hell you feel the next morning." Harry continued walking up the steps with Louis in his arms. He could feel Harry's hands on his stomach and under his legs as he carried him bridal style. He caught a glimpse of pink and had a faint memory of girls and a closet.

"Tonight Styles!" Christian yelled but Louis didn't get a chance to hear what Harry said back because he passed out again. 

Louis woke up the second time feeling a little better. He noticed he was wearing sweatpants and a hoodie now that smelt a lot like Harry. Speaking of Harry he was fast asleep with his back against the bathroom door. Louis sighed and sank down in the tub. He curled up and tried getting further into the hoodie as he felt really cold. He fell asleep again and the next time he woke up and was covered in blankets and pressed against a warm body. He shifted and realized Harry was underneath of him in the tub.


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning," Harry smiled and Louis groaned. Harry's arms wrapped around his waist and his legs tangled below Louis'. 

"Don't you have a bed?" Louis whispered.

"I didn't want you throwing up in my room." Harry smiled and Louis felt a finger trace around his belly button underneath of the hoodie. The sensation trickling it's way south. 

"But I can throw up on you?" 

"If need be," Harry chuckled and flattened his hand against Louis' stomach. It felt good to have his aching stomach rubbed. 

"Am I gonna get kicked out?" Louis frowned and turned his head looking up at Harry. There faces a bit closer than Louis intended. 

"Depends if I can drink Christian under the table tonight."

"Don't do that," Louis sighed. 

"Why?" Harry titled his head. "You want to stay don't you? I mean that's why you rushed."

"Niall made me rush but I could care less if I was a brother or whatever. I didn't actually think I'd make it this far." Louis could taste the bile in his mouth and he had a feeling Harry could smell it so he looked back down. 

"You're doing one hell of a job," Harry laughed and Louis could feel his chest move. "But seriously Christians just being a dick to you because he doesn't like me."

"And why is that?" Louis looked up again as he liked to just look at Harry. It distracted him from feeling sick. 

"Cause I ratted him out for cheating."

"How noble," Louis smiled and Harry nodded. "And now he hates me."

"Basically," Harry continued to rub circles against Louis' bloated stomach. Louis closed his eyes and rested his head against Harry's chest simply listening to his heart beat for peace of mind. "Louis?" 

"Hmm?"

"Look at me," Harry whispered and Louis opened his eyes. He turned his head and felt Harry shift underneath of him. His fingers gently held onto Louis' chin to lead their lips together. His lips were soft and gentle as they moved in sync with Louis'. His hand sprawled out against Louis' stomach as the kiss moved in slow motion. Harry's lips did most of the work as Louis just took in the moment. The touch of Harry's baby-soft lips, the rub of Harry's hand against his goose-bump induced skin.

Butterflies erupted in his stomach as Harry's hand started to move again. The movement was slow and his fingertips dragged into the soft plush of Louis' tummy. His pinky finger nudging against the fallen waistband of the oversized sweatpants. Louis shifted his weight to get comfortable as his neck ached from reaching behind him. 

With the help of Harry's strong arms his body was easily positioned to straddling his waist. A leg squished on each side of Harry's body pressing also against the sides of the tubs. Harry slid his hand up the back of Louis' sweatshirt to trace each individual bump in his spine. The chill raced along his back and towards his cock as Harry petted him. 

"Please don't throw up in my mouth," Harry whispered. "I mean if we were birds that would be okay but-"

"Stop talking," Louis huffed and kissed Harry harder. His small hands finding a way to tangle into his luscious hair eliciting a soft moan from the older boy's lips. 

"How old are you?" Harry whispered and his breath seeped into Louis' mouth. Their chests rising and falling as one. 

"Eighteen," Louis mumbled. Harry's hand continued to explore his back, especially the lower region. 

"Alright." Harry leaned back up into Louis' mouth sliding his tongue in. Their saliva mixed in a wet, sloppy mess as Louis needed more. He arched his back to press into Harry more feeling the hard press of his cock against Harry's stomach. 

Their breathing picked up and Harry sat up a bit more to get a better grip on Louis' body. His hands pressing hard into Louis' skin as his tongue pressed into his mouth. A small gasp left Louis' mouth as his cock rubbed against Harry's stomach begging to be released from the constraints of the pants. 

"You looked hot last night in those shorts," Harry whispered against Louis' ear. His voice like silk working its way through his brain and body. He pushed his ass down and felt Harry's cock rub against him. 

"I barely remember it," Louis said and Harry's hand trailed down to his ass giving it a small squeeze. Louis lifted his hips up and Harry's hand were quick to cup his ass. Every inch covered by the spread of Harry's hands. 

"You looked amazing," Harry continued. "Hot pink shorts with your ass out and white crop top showing off your stomach. I nearly came just looking at you."

Louis gasped as Harry's hands found their way into his sweatpants. His fingers digging into the tender skin forcing Louis to roll his hips. He could feel the hard press of Harry's cock against him. 

"Like you are right now?" Louis whispered and rested his forehead against Harry's. Their eyes locked as Louis moved his hips faster as if riding Harry's cock. The movement created enough friction to have pre-come leaking from Louis' cock. He groaned into Harry's mouth before sliding his hand down Harry's chest then back up. His arms laced around Harry's neck as Harry pushed against his back forming their bodies closer together. 

"Are you feeling better?" Harry asked and his finger teasingly slid against Louis' hole. His body tensed and he nodded, careful not to give himself a headache. His mind clouded with thoughts of Harry. 

"A little," he whispered and his hole tightened as Harry's finger poked at it.

"Better enough to be fucked by my fingers?" Harry whispered lowly. Louis' stomach turned and he tipped his head back allowing Harry to attack his neck. His lips finding a tender spot to suck on as Louis helped to push his pants down to about his mid-thighs. His cock slapping up against his stomach as Harry teethed at his neck. 

"Ah," Louis gasped as Harry's middle finger slipped against his tight hole. 

"Look at you baby," Harry purred as his eyes trained on Louis' cock. "Hard just for me," he whispered and traced his hand around Louis' waist. "Do you want your pretty cock sucked dry, hmm?" Harry's thumb slid over Louis' tip. "Want to fuck my mouth baby boy?"

Louis nodded and squeezed his fingertips into Harry's shoulder. His mind fogged with the idea of Harry's mouth around his aching cock. He scooted forward and trapped his cock between his stomach and Harry's starting to grind and gain friction. 

"That's it baby," Harry smirked and gripped Louis' ass again helping to work himself against their stomachs. 

"Fuck," Louis gasped and tipped his head back fucking his cock between their bodies. Harry's mouth diving forward to his exposed neck again, sucking on the same spot pulling the blood just below the surface. 

"Stand up," Harry whispered into Louis' ear and leaned back. Louis panted heavily and slowly stood up letting the pants poop around his ankles. His leaking cock standing tall as Harry shifted to his knees. "So so pretty baby boy," Harry cooed over Harry's cock massaging it in his hands. Louis lips parted as Harry dragged his tongue along the underside scooping up the pre-cum from the tip. "You taste so good baby." Harry leaned in and peppered kissed to Louis' cock spiking pleasure throughout his body. 

"Harry," Louis gasped as his lips enveloped the tip. His tongue flicking over the slit rapidly catching Louis off guard. His hand flew out and tightened against Harry's hair as his other pressed to the shower wall for support. 

Harry fluttered his tongue against Louis' tip collecting every drip until he engulfed Louis' cock whole. Louis whimpered and yanked on Harry's hair as his cock disappeared into Harry's wet heat. His lips dug into his teeth as Harry gripped Louis' hips forcing him to roll them. 

The tip of Louis' cock fucking against the back of Harry's throat as tears dripped out of the side of his eyes. 

"Harry," Louis gasped and shook his head as Harry swallowed Louis up. His lips swollen with saliva taking in Louis' length with ease. Louis stepped back with a shaky leg and Harry slid off with a pop. 

"Hmmm?" Harry looked up with blown out pupils and fucked lips. The tint on his cheeks flushed red. 

"I-I need to sit down," Louis panted as his cock pulsed for more. He carefully stepped over the side of the tub and went to sit on the toilet. 

"Lay down on the ground." Harry licked his lips as Louis did as he was told. He had stepped out of his pants and laid sprawled out on the bathroom floor watching as Harry crawled up his body. "You're very tiny you know that baby," Harry whispered and pushed the hoodie up over Louis' head. He balled it up and set it below Louis like a pillow. "So tiny and pretty," he whispered as he kissed down Louis' chest. He stopped on his nipple and glanced up at Louis. 

"Shit," Louis cursed and he arched his body as Harry began sucking on his rosy, pink nipple. His body responding to each flick of Harry's tongue as Harry's large hand began working to pump Louis' cock. "I-i need to come," Louis whimpered and rolled his hips into Harry's hand. 

"Not yet baby." Harry teethed at Louis' taut nipple for a while longer driving Louis to see stars. 

"P-please," he whined and fucked up into Harry's hand begging for a release. His stomach twisting into a knot and his breathing heavy. 

Harry glanced up at Louis then scooted down kissing every surface of Louis' skin until his mouth was around his cock again. 

"Harry," Louis whined and bucked his hips up into Harry's mouth. His fingertips gripping at the tile floor as Harry allowed his mouth the be fucked. "Ah-ah fuck," Louis rolled his hips one last time getting deep into Harry's throat. Harry hollowed his cheeks as Louis came, drinking up every last drop of Louis' sweet come. 

Louis' body relaxed and he closed his eyes panting as if he just sprinted a mile. His head dizzy and he could feel soft lips kissing their way up his wrecked body. 

"You tasted so good baby." Harry's lip grazed Louis' until their tongues pressed together. Saliva and come filling Louis' tastebuds as they kissed heavily and panted into one another's mouths. 

"Let me," Louis breathed sliding his hand into Harry's pants. His tiny hand taking hold of what felt like a very thick and long cock. 

"Mmmm," Harry moaned into Louis' mouth before moving to suck on Louis' back again. The spot still tender as Harry teethed and pulled at it. 

Louis worked his hand quickly, pumping until Harry came into his hand. His teeth biting down on Louis' neck making Louis yelp. 

"Sorry," Harry smiled and leaned down kissing Louis' lips then biting his bottom lip. "I like biting," he admitted and released his lip. Louis slid his hand out of Harry's pants and wiped it on the floor. 

Louis steadied his breathing as Harry kissed along his chest, stopping to nibble on his collar bone and nipples. His fingers combed through Harry's hair until they were making out again. 

"No," Louis whispered and turned his head. "No more." He said and met Harry's eyes. They gazed at one another a bit longer before Harry helped him up to his feet. They helped each other get dressed and Louis got a glimpse in the mirror at his neck. 

"You're a bloody vampire," Louis smiled rubbing a hand over his bruised neck. Harry's teeth marks still fading away. Harry looked over his shoulder and bared his teeth with a slight chuckle. 

"I can't help you taste good."

"I haven't showered in two days."

"The girls cleaned you up yesterday. You tasted like roses," Harry whispered and unlocked the bathroom door. Louis watched as Harry walked into his bedroom looking for clothes in his dresser. 

He flicked the bathroom light off and slowly walked over to Harry. His arms wrapping around the stronger boy from behind and resting his cheek against his back. 

"I didn't peg you as the hugging type." Harry smiled and placed his arms over Louis' gently scratching his nails against Louis' soft skin. 

"I'm not." Louis closed his eyes. "I just have a really big headache and I'm using you for support."

"We'll lay down for a bit then," Harry suggested and Louis nodded. Harry spun around and picked Louis up so his legs wrapped around his waist. "It's a good thing you're small." Harry eased Louis onto the bed pried his limbs off of him. 

"Where are you going?" Louis frowned and sat up. The headache slammed into him and he laid back down. The blowjob had distracted his mind and body from how sore the hangover made him. 

"To get a class of water and a trashcan," Harry answered disappearing into the bathroom. He returned with the two items setting them beside Louis. 

"I won't throw up again," Louis pouted and turned so his face was buried into Harry's chest. 

"We'll see." Harry slipped his hand into the back of Louis' shirt and started to rub circles again. 

The rest of Monday dragged Louis' body on the pavement like he was attached to the back of a truck. He missed classes and felt like an absolute wreck all day. Despite his claims he threw up two more times but it was mostly water. Harry also forced him to eat some oatmeal which Louis has always hated but Harry made it with strawberries and bananas so it wasn't half bad. 

Around seven Harry forced Louis to brush his teeth. The minty toothpaste was sensitive against his teeth as the alcohol had stripped away the enamel. 

"Do you need anything else?" Harry asked Louis spit into the sink. He could feel Harry lingering at the door like a concerned parent.

They had stayed in bed all day and maybe made out a few times but then Louis would get a headache or the urge to throw up. However, his sickness had dissipated by now that he could stand up without feeling woozy. 

"Water," Louis said and turned to face Harry. It was a shock to Louis that Christian didn't come to claim him earlier today to partake in whatever midday activities he had the pledges doing. However he had a bad feeling his night would be a lot worse than everyone else's anyway. 

Harry got Louis more water that was chugged down in a matter of seconds. The oatmeal stayed in his stomach but considering that's the only thing he ate all day he felt exhausted. 

"You should probably go downstairs now," Harry whispered moving Louis' hair off of his forehead. His touch gentle and soft to Louis' skin.

"I really don't want to." Louis batted his eyelashes and pouted his lips out. He watched as Harry gave in to his desires leaning down to kiss Louis slowly. 

"It's not fair to the other boys," Harry whispered parting Louis' lips to allow his tongue into Louis' mouth. They circled their tongues around each other before Louis stepped up onto Harry's feet, Harry's hand holding onto Louis' back for support. His goal was to make Harry forget about all the other boys and the hazing. "I liked you when you were smaller," Harry smirked and pulled away to kiss Louis' forehead. 

"Sorry," Louis whispered and stepped back down keeping their lips connected. Louis' arms snaked around Harry's neck as Harry's tongue explored the roof of Louis' mouth and his teeth. The kiss intensified when Harry started walking forward forcing Louis back against the dresser. The edge digging into his ass until Harry lifted him up. Whatever objects in Louis' way falling to the sides. 

"I can't get enough of you, know that?" Harry breathed gripping onto Louis' thighs for dear life. Louis hummed and held the back of Harry's had as the kiss turned sloppy and needy. Their mouths crashing together and tongues yearning for further distance into one another's mouths. Every touch and kiss gradually fillings Louis' cock. "Again baby boy?" Harry's hand found Louis' hard on. 

"Yeah," Louis nodded and looked down as Harry's hand palmed against his pants. He gasped and felt Harry nudge his chin out of the way. His mouth kissing down his jaw with wet kisses to his neck. Louis gripped onto his shoulders feeling the pull of Harry's teeth and press of tongue. His large hand working expertly on Louis' aching length. 

"Harry!" Christian yelled and banged on the door. Louis widened his eyes and turned to face the door but Harry continued marking his neck. 

"Harry?" Louis whispered and tucked his chin down to block of his neck. Harry pouted like a child and tried kissing his skin again. 

"Ignore him." Harry reached up tilting Louis' chin back to get access to his neck again. A line of kisses from his ear to his Adam's apple to the other ear. 

"Harry open the god damn door!" Christian yelled and wiggled the door handle.

"He's mad Harry." Louis raised his hand and gently nudged back on Harry's forehead. Harry pulled away and licked his swollen lips as his eyes examined Louis' neck. Louis rubbed his neck then watched as Harry walked to the door. His cock ached to be finished off but he knew that wouldn't be happening. 

"Downstairs now," Christian snapped as the door opened. Harry glanced at Louis and motioned him over with a nod of his head. Louis slowly slid off of the dresser and sulked over to stand beside Harry. "That's disgusting," Christian lifted up Louis' chin exposing his love bites. Louis felt his stomach twist and he yanked his head back. He looked at Harry for help but Harry only let out a small sigh. 

Downstairs all of the boys were lined up on the wall so Louis joined a spot beside Niall. He knew people saw his neck and he tries to keep Harry's hoodie bunched up around it. 

"Do we all have to fuck a brother to get special treatment?" A pledge snickered and Louis glanced in that direction. A few of the boys made faces at each other. Another boy made eye contact with Louis and held up a fist pumping it in front of his mouth while poking his tongue against the inside of his cheek. Louis quickly looked away and felt Niall nudge him. 

"We're supposed to be in this together," Niall said and he actually sounded kind of hurt that Louis ditched him. 

"I'm sorry I didn't-"

"Louis Tomlinson come on down!" Christian yelled with that stupid smirk plastered on his face. He set two baseball caps full of tiny pieces of paper on them onto the table he stood behind. "Come on don't be shy," he grinned and Louis walked forward slowly. He could hear the boys behind him whispering. "We're playing a game, do you want to know the rules?"

Louis stared Christian dead in the face then looked down at the two hats. Harry was standing behind Christian with his other brothers. A smile plastered on his face as he laughed with them about something. Louis felt a pain in his heart but looked back to Christian. He must have forgotten the drinking contest him and Harry were supposed to have tonight. However, the look on his face told Louis he had something much more exciting planned. 

"What game?" He spit. 

"There's two hats and each have different actions in them. Pick one paper from one hat and on from the other an whichever of the two you'd rather do then you have to do it."

Louis narrowed his eyebrows and looked down at the hats again. Anything could be written on those pieces of paper. 

"Go ahead pick your poison," Christian sung and pushed the hats forward gently. Louis gulped and reached into the first hat pulling out a white folded piece of paper. He opened it up and felt his insides knot up, the lump in his throat halting as did his breathing for a few seconds. He closed it in his hand then reached into the second hate praying for a better pick. He unfolded it with shaky fingers, read it then shot his up at Christian. 

"I'm not doing this," he said lowly. 

"You only have to do one," Christian reminded him. "And besides it's not fair your brothers all had to clean and go to class while you played fuck buddy to Harry now is it?" He smirked. The whispers started up behind Louis again and he glanced behind him. They all look genuinely pissed at him. He turned back around and looked down at the papers in his hand. He could prove himself to everyone if he agreed to whatever Christian made him do. 

"This one," Louis shoved the paper at Christian who raised his eyebrow. 

"What were your options?" Christian tilted his head and Louis clenched his jaw until he felt it about to break. 

"Line of coke or use a dildo in front of everyone," he mumbled the last part as he hated the thought of everyone watching him use a dildo. He couldn't live with that. He could live with using a drug once. Maybe. 

"And you picked coke." Christian read the paper and spun around. "Harry my dear friend would you go get your pretty boy toy some?" He smirked and Louis could tell Harry was on the verge of murder. 

Louis didn't think he could be intimidated by something as simple as white powder. Harry gave him a look of disapprovement but what did he expect Louis to do? Fuck himself in front of everyone? He'd rather have a fifteen minute high then a life long time of embarrassment. 

Christian set up the line and handed the straw to Louis. He gulped and leaned down putting the end of the straw at the start of the line his eyes flicked up to meet Harry's but Harry looked away so Louis did too. He held the other end of the straw to his nostril and closed his eyes. As he inhaled the powder followed and he tried getting it all in one line but failed so he had to take two turns. He stood up and tossed the straw in Christian's direction before wiping his nose. Christian smirked and shooed Louis off calling up the next boy to pick from the hat. 

"How do you feel?" Niall whispered.

"Right now?" Louis glanced at his friend and raised his eyebrows. "Perfectly normal."

"I doubt it was real coke," Niall added on. "Where would they even get that?" He chuckled and shoved Louis' shoulder. Louis nodded and heard that the boy who went up after him picked to drink throw up from whoever in the house vomitted first. Louis didn't hear what his other option was. 

"Louis!" Harry yelled and chased him up the stairs having to skip steps. Louis smiled and put his hands on his hips when he reached the top.

"You're way too slow like a fucking turtle but you look kind of more like a big teddy bear," Louis smirked and Harry grabbed his face with his hands examining his blown out pupils. "Don't touch me with your meaty claws you meaty bear."

"I'm not a bear, Louis," Harry couldn't help but smile. "You're just extremely high."

"Not really I feel perfectly great and perfectly fine so your opinion is very invalid and doesn't make any sense," Louis started and Harry heard someone yelling downstairs. The whole house was either drunk, high, missing or sick. 

"It does make sense," Harry huffed and followed Louis keeping his hand near in case Louis lost balance. Louis kept glancing over his shoulder to make sure Harry was still following him.

"No you make no sense at all. Nothing makes sense at all now does it Harry?" He turned around and widened his eyes. His skin felt extremely tingly like when fingers go numb, that was his whole body. Overall everything felt light and euphoric and he just couldn't stop talking. Words just flowed out of his mouth whenever he had something to say. 

"Can you please sit down?" Harry whined and lunged forward grabbing Louis around the waist. 

"Get off! I'm okay on my own I don't need your big bear body holding me still!" Louis kicked his feet and punched Harry's arms trying to get free. His head pulsed as Harry swung him around to get him into the room. "Ouch," Louis whined and stumbled back once Harry set him down. Harry locked the bedroom door and took a deep breath. 

"What now?" Harry breathed out in frustration and put his hands onto his hips. Louis swayed back and forth into his feet then threw himself down onto the bed. Harry sighed and walked over as Louis sat up on his knees. "How are you feeling?" 

"Good," Louis smiled and put his hands on Harry's shoulders. "Are you feeling good?" He tilted his head. 

"I'm feeling tired," Harry answered truthfully. 

"That's no fun. Can I make you feel good? I'll do a very good job at it because I've done it before and I probably won't be as good as you are because wow you were good but I can do a good job."

"You should say good one more time," Harry teased and bopped Louis on the nose with his finger. Louis smiled to the point his eyes crinkled close and Harry couldn't help but kiss Louis' forehead despite the sweat. "But no I don't need you making me feel good."

"Why not? That's not even fair you get to suck me off and I can't do it to you. It's not fair Harry. It's really not fair and that makes you-" 

Harry leaned in grabbing Louis' face to hold still while he kissed him. He pressed his lips hard against Louis' mouth hoping to silence him from talking so much. 

"Just be quiet okay?" Harry begged and eased his lips off of Louis'. Louis' eyes scanned Harry's and he scrunched his nose up. "Okay?" Harry tried again and Louis nodded with a deceiving smile. Harry groaned and let Louis pull him back onto the bed to make out more. Louis demanded to be on top because he didn't want a big bear holding him down.

Over the course of ten minutes Harry could tell that Louis was coming down from his high. His eyes drooped more and he didn't talk nearly as much. Louis' back was currently pressed back against Harry's chest as they played with one another's fingers. 

"You alright Louis?" Harry asked to check up on him. Louis didn't answer and Harry tilted his head up to look around at Louis' face. "Babe?" Harry hummed and kissed his temple finally catching Louis' attention. 

"I'm okay," he voice stuttered and Harry pulled him closer. Louis curled back against Harry picking nervously at Harry's fingernails instead of his own. His hands would shake for a few seconds every now and then and Harry noticed so he caged his large hands over Louis' smaller ones. He whispered into Louis' ear that it was just the drug making him so anxious and fidgety. His voice calmed Louis down enough to get him to close his eyes. 

"I would've liked to seen the other option," Harry teased as he adjusted the blanket over top of their bodies. His arm snaking back around Louis for them to entangle fingers.

"This one is more fun," Louis pouted. Harry smiled and kissed the top of Louis' head knowing he would crash soon. The drugs high wouldn't last munch longer not with the amount Louis took. 

"Dildos are fun," Harry teased and wiggled his finger against Louis' hand. 

"And you have one?" 

"No but-"

"Then how do you know they're fun?" Louis smirked and glanced over his shoulder to see Harry's reaction. 

"Oh shut it," Harry scoffed with a tiny smile as he spun Louis around. "You know what I mean." Louis nodded and hiked one of his legs over Harry's hip, pressing their bodies closer together. Harry rubber his hand up and down Louis' thigh and Louis tried getting even closer. Their crotches pressed together as Louis tightened his leg around Harry's waist. Harry let out a small groan so Louis began rolling his hips. "That's it," Harry breathed guiding Louis' hip with his hand. Louis felt the pleasure in his stomach shift to fill his cock which each roll of his hips. 

Louis pressed closer moving his hips faster needing a release. Harry's hand held his back tightly as his hips did all of the work. He fumbled with the buttons on Harry's jeans and yanked them down until his thick cock was more accessible through his boxers. Louis rolled over on top of Harry and began grinding their cocks together. 

"Fuck-" Harry tilted his head back keeping a hold on Louis' hips. "Such a needy baby boy," Harry whispered pushing Louis' sweatpants and boxers down past his ass. Louis' pink cock standing tall leaking of cum. "Hmm you're so pretty for me." Harry reached down rolling his thumb around Louis' tip. Shivers spiked up Louis' cock coaxing a delicious whimper from his lips. 

"Please," Louis gasped and closed his eyes not even sure what he was begging for. 

"Want me to fuck you baby?" Harry hummed and Louis nodded rapidly. His stomach clenching and heart racing as Harry pulled on Louis' shirt to bring him closer. "Want my big thick cock stretching out that pretty hole of yours?" Harry nibbled on Louis' earlobe. Louis let out something that sounded like a yes and Harry rolled out from under him. Louis didn't pay attention to where he went but he quickly undressed himself. He felt the bed dip down and he glanced over his shoulder seeing Harry's back. 

"What are you doing?" Louis tilted his head crawling to Harry and peaking over his shoulder. His heart skipping as Harry's hand moved up and down slicking the blue dildo with lube. "You said you didn't have on." Louis narrowed his eyebrows and bit down on Harry's shoulder. It didn't look very long and it started to look more like glass the longer Louis stared at it. 

"I said I didn't have a dildo," Harry hummed and spun around quickly pinning Louis to the bed. "You didn't ask about butt plugs," he smirked. Louis gulped and allowed Harry to lift his legs up. His hole puckering to be filled by anything at this point. 

"You're so good looking baby." Harry rubbed his hand slowly around Louis' ass probing his thumb at Louis' hole. Louis shivered and inched his hips forward. His body arched as Harry traced his fingers around Louis' hole. "I could spend hours down here baby," Harry whispered. "Touching, teasing." Harry bent down and striped his tongue over Louis' hole. "Licking."

"F-fill me up please," Louis begged and tipped his head back. "P-plea-ah fuck!" Louis cursed as Harry slid in two fingers. His breathing picked up and he pushed his hips down taking in Harry's fingers to the knuckle. His lips parted gasping for air as Harry twisted and scissored his fingers. 

"Want more baby?" Harry hummed starting to pump his fingers rapidly driving Louis mad. "Want my fingers filling you up, fucking you huh?" 

"Yes," Louis panted trying to nod. "Yes- fuck," he whined turning his head against the pillow. His hand wrapped around his cock pulling and tugging to get himself over the edge. "Arry-f-fuck."

"Mmm you're such a slut, fucking yourself on my fingers like that." Harry growled as Louis rolled his hips back against Harry's three fingers that spread him open wide. 

"W-want you," Louis whimpered. "I want your cock daddy." 

Harry glanced up and smiled as Louis clearly let the word slip out. His gripped onto Louis' leg and thrusted his fingers faster watching Louis' hole take them with ease. His mouth narrowing in to nibble on Louis' sensitive skin before pulling off to speak.

"You like that? You like being finger fucked?" Harry pushed his fingers in deeper hearing Louis yelp. His hole clenching as Harry's finger dug into his prostate. 

"Right there," Louis panted keeping his hips still as Harry massaged the bundle of nerves. Shots of pleasure running through Louis' legs and spine. His stomach bursting with butterflies as his cock twitched in his shaky hand. 

"Are you gonna come for me baby?" Harry whispered working the tips of his fingers against Louis' delicate spot. "Gonna come for daddy?"

"Y-yes," Louis whined and his face contorted as he started flicking his wrist again. Harry took that as a go and began pressing back and forth against Louis' prostate until the boy was coming streams of white onto his stomach and chest. Harry licked his lips and leaned forward between Louis' legs to kiss the boys swollen cock as Louis rode off his high. 

"Such a good boy," Harry purred and kissed Louis' trembling thighs. "You get a special present for that yeah?" He smiled and reached around on the covers for the butt plug. 

Louis looked down and his stomach clenched again at the thought of being full again. 

"I want you," Louis panted and closed his legs but Harry pried them open. His eyes dark and full of lust. 

"I don't wanna fuck you when you're high," Harry whispered and pushed the head of the plug in. Louis gasped and fell onto his back as the glass was cold to his walls. Harry wiggled it in and kept one hand on Louis' inner thigh to keep it open. 

Louis stared at the ceiling and panted heavily as the plug pressed fight against his prostate. His body tensing and cock aching each time Harry moved it. 

"How's that baby?" Harry asked and Louis nodded. "Gonna keep it in all night for me okay?" Louis gulped and flattened his legs only to have the plug shift sending pleasure through every inch of him again. 

"Okay," he managed to answer as Harry dressed him. Every moment pressed the plug against his prostate and he couldn't help but imagine Harry's cock inside of him. He rolled over onto his side and spent five minutes trying to get comfortable. Harry had kissed his forehead then disappeared into the bathroom for a shower. 

Louis' eyes and limbs began to feel heavy from the end of his drug high. His ass sore and very full but sleep won and he drifted off rather peacefully. 

His eyes peeled open and he immediately felt a pressure in his ass. A set of hips pressing against him from behind nuzzling the plug deeper between his cheeks. 

"Harry," he whined and inched his body away from the sleeping giant. He mentally cursed at himself as his cock was rock solid. Harry reached out and captured Louis by the wrist just as he was about to slide off of the bed. 

"Where are you going?" Harry opened one eye as the other half of his face stayed smashed into the pillow. 

"To fix a problem," Louis eased back into bed. His back to Harry's chest as a hand slid down his stomach to his cock. 

"I'll fix it," Harry yawned still half asleep. His hand worked at Louis' cock painfully slow allowing Louis' body to drag on with pleasure for an agonizing three minutes before he covered Harry's hand in cum. "Better?" Harry grinned into Louis' shoulder. 

"Yeah," Louis breathed now focused on trying to position himself in a manor that wouldn't push the plug too much against his prostate. When he saw the time on Harry's phone it was only five am which meant he had a few more hours of shut eye before class. 

Louis woke up before Harry thanks to hacking into his phone. His password was all 1's. He only set an alarm as he really didn't want to snoop around let alone get caught. Harry only turned over and yanked the blanket around him when the alarm went off. Louis chuckled and typed a message on Harry's phone in his notes telling him that he went to class. He screenshot the note page then set it as Harry's lock screen. His eyes may or may not have stumbled upon a few dick pics. 

The plug came out with some lube and Louis managed to hold off a hard on by thinking about fireball. He wiped the plug down and hid it under the sink just in case someone else walked into Harry's bathroom. He wasn't sure how open Harry was with his sex life. 

Class kicked Louis' already sore ass. He zoned out the entire time and was constantly reminded about how hungry he was. He also couldn't stop thinking about seeing Harry again. Even if they didn't talk he just liked having him around. Making eye contact, soft touches when they would pass each other in the house. 

The rest of the day the pledges were required to stay mute and clean up again since last night was a cluster fuck. Niall apparently had to finish a case of beer then go trick or treating dressed as a pirate. He almost got arrested but luckily Niall had ran track in high school so he easily outran the cops. The eye patch and hat also hid his identity so he was golden. 

Wednesday and Thursday blurred together as Louis was either drunk or hungover. Wednesday consisted of another blow job, shot roulette and throwing up in the toilet. On Thursday Christian had the pledges all walk around the house nude for the day which honestly didn't bother Louis. Of course it was extremely uncomfortable especially when Louis thought about Harry and had to "go pee upstairs." Harry was quick about getting him off even if everyone already knew what they were doing. Christian didn't make them drink at all Thursday because they all got high instead. Harry babysat Louis and let Louis draw on his skin until he was covered in signatures and polka dots. They also made out more which made Louis feel even more high than the weed did. He managed to make it to a few classes but he never really paid attention so he was hoping to get the notes from his classmate. 

Friday was calm as Christian just has everyone setting up for the party. Setting up as in preparing an hour before to make sure all the alcohol was secure and the windows were sound proofed. 

"Harry would you like to explain the rules for tonight?" Christian raised his eyebrow in Harry's direction. Louis glanced at Christian then to Harry as he stepped forward. 

"It's the 3 for 3 rule," Harry started and his voice was much lower and more intimidating than what Louis was used to. "Throughout the evening you have to ask three people three different questions but the catch is the third question must be 'do you want to have sex?' Word it however you like I don't care but if they say yes then you have to sleep with them." Harry shot Louis a quick look then stepped back. 

"And no asking brothers of the frat," Christian added on looking directly at Louis.


	3. Chapter 3

The party was at it's highest peak by eleven. Louis only had a drink or two in him and he tried to stay off the radar as the guests started to pick up on the game. One girl who wasn't the prettiest thing walked up to Niall and basically forced him to ask her the questions only for her to say no to the last one. However, the game did come in handy when attractive girls were the case. Some said no but some said yes and there started to not be enough bedrooms. 

"Ask anyone yet?" Harry hummed and kept his back to Louis glancing over his shoulder. Louis sipped his drink and kept his back turned, as well even though it was obvious they were talking. 

"No because if a girl says yes then I'm screwed."

"Don't ask a girl. The odds of three of the guys you ask all being gay and all saying yes is-"

"And what if one says yes?" Louis jabbed in. He spun around to face Harry and raised an eyebrow. 

"Well Christian didn't ask for proof so just pretend to go sleep with them." Harry raised his eyebrow back in a mocking manor. 

"Fine," Louis pouted and sipped his from his cup again. After this week he had no intentions of ever drinking again. 

"I'll be in the kitchen alright?" Harry said as he didn't want to be seen talking to Louis for too long. Christian would make some big scene about it. Louis nodded and watched Harry walk away immediately picking up conversation with some girl. 

Louis felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to see a short blonde looking up at him. He didn't like being taller than people. It annoyed him to be bigger but then again he also hated being small compared to people like Harry. They could boss him around more easily. 

"Erm hi." Louis gripped his cup as she batted her eyelashes. Dear lord. "I'm Louis what's your name?" He asked and glanced around noticing a pair of dark eyes staring at him from across the room. Christian smirked and nodded at him to pay attention to the girl. 

"Ella," she smiled. "Louis is a cute name." She swayed on her feet and even touched his arm. He tried not to roll his yes and forced an amicable smile. He was never one to be rude. 

"Yeah my mom thinks so I guess," he shrugged and she laughed at that. It wasn't even that funny. Her laugh faded and she continued to look at him but he didn't have anything else to say. 

"Are you going to ask me another question?" She pursed her lips and he glanced back at Christian who was still watching him. 

"Oh um- okay- yeah." Louis chewed on his lip then smirked slightly. "Are you straight?" Ella narrowed her eyebrows and titled her head. 

"Yeah," she said like it was quite obvious. "Why does that matter?"

"Because I'm gay. What to have sex?" He couldn't help but smirk and she seemed confused for a second before realizing what he had said. 

"Um no thanks." She stepped back with a half-smile then quickly turned to walk away. Louis looked over at Christian and smirked. One done, two to go. Christian reluctantly gave Louis a stamp with one of the stupid bingo stamps so no one cheated if they had used marked to tally wrists. Harry was the only brother not allowed to have a stamper because of his involvement with Louis. 

The party went on and people got more drunk and the noise increased until some of the brothers had to start kicking out the rowdy people. Harry was on front door duty so he had to make sure no one left that didn't have a safe ride home. Always Prince Charming. 

Louis stood in the kitchen sipping the same beer from two hours ago, he has hardly put a dent into it. He has no urge to get wasted as he very much disliked the morning afters results. He also didn't want to get shit-faced to the point of actually sleeping with someone. Ella was easy to fool and she had been more sober than everyone else was at this time. 

"Hi," a girl smiled and leaned into Louis. Her drink sloshing in her cup. "You're very handsome." Her fingers crawled up his arm and he looked down at her with much disgust.

"Thanks." He side stepped but she followed. "Do you need to sit down?" He asked as she could barely stand on her own. 

"Can I sit on your lap?" She grinned and rested her chin on his shoulder. 

"Um no you can sit on the couch." He set his cup down then tried taking hers away but she whipped it back. He sighed in frustration and looked around hoping one of her friends would show up to take her off of his hands. "Come on over here." He nodded in the direction of the living room having to take small steps to get her to follow like a puppy learning to walk. 

He sat down first and she followed suit. Her drink spilling over the top of her cup and onto Louis' lap. 

"I'm sorry," she frowned and Louis brushed his hands over his pants trying to get the liquid off. He only had black jeans on but he didn't want to be sticky all night. "Do you want me to get it off?" 

"No I need a napkin," he said and went to stand up but she nudged him down. "What are-" Louis widened his eyes as she started leaning her head towards his crotch. "Oh no no no," he gently nudged her off and stood up. "Let's not do that ever again, okay?" He said then walked away without waiting for her reaction. 

He slid past a few people and bumped into a plastered Niall in the upstairs hallway. 

"Where ya going?" Niall slurred and Louis held his hand on his friends shoulder to keep him balanced. 

"To change my pants. You alright?" He asked then glanced at Niall's hand. Three stamps.

"I'm good," Niall smiled. "I haven't had sex like-"

"I don't want to hear about it." Louis put his hand over Niall's mouth. "Just go back downstairs and drink some water okay?" 

"Was that a question?" Niall smirked. 

"What?"

"You've asked me two questions so you have to ask me a third." Louis narrowed his eyebrows and moved his hand down to his pockets. 

"Niall I'm not-"

"Just ask it," Niall laughed. 

"Fine." Louis looked around then back at Niall. "Do you want to have sex?"

"Oh god not like that. Ask it like you mean it."

"I do mean it. I'm not going to stand here and dirty talk you."

"And why not? I'm sure you do it with Harry all the time." Niall crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows. 

"Do you really want your best friend whispering about cocks into your ear?" Louis huffed as he hated that everyone slandered him for being with Harry. They weren't even a thing they just cuddled and made out a lot. 

"Best friend?" Niall laughed. "Best friends don't ditch each other just to get in a few raunchy fucks!" 

"We haven't even fucked! You sound like a jealous bastard. Do you want to fuck me? Is that why? Have you always had some sort of crush on me is that it Niall?!"

"I wouldn't fuck you in a million years!" Niall shoved Louis' chest. Louis stepped back and took deep breaths thankful he wasn't loaded on alcohol like Niall. "You're more of a slut than half the girls here."

"Get off of me," Louis mumbled under his breath feeling like he was being stabbed repeatedly in the heart. He didn't want this. He didn't want any of it. He wanted out. 

Louis shoved past Niall and looked over the balcony into the foyer but didn't see Harry by the front door. He needed to talk to him. He needed to be hugged and needed a way out of this fucking frat. Niall disappeared so Louis walked back down the hall to Harry's room to wait for him. He opened the door and flicked the light on. The dagger twisting deeper into his heart as Harry was balls deep into some random ass guy. 

"Louis," Harry breathed out and Louis stepped back. He couldn't cry. No matter what he couldn't cry not right here.

"Oh fuck you!" Louis' voice cracked and he slammed the door. He wiped at his eyes and could hear Harry's loud foot steps as he was probably trying to get dressed. 

Louis quickly rushed down the stairs and threw the front door open smashing into a strong chest. 

"Oh wow sorry." A hand gently balanced Louis out. Louis glanced up and was met with a charming smile and dark hair. "You've been crying," he frowned and Louis looked down.

"Louis." Harry came bustling down the steps. Louis looked over his shoulder then back at the guy he ran into. 

"Do you want to have sex?" Louis asked the guy just as Harry got to him. 

"What?" The guy frowned then glanced at Harry then back to Louis. 

"Do you want to have sex with me?" Louis asked again completely disregarding Harry's presence. 

"I mean- is this like your ex-boyfriend or something is that why you're asking me?" 

"He's just some guy who tried getting in my pants. Is that a yes or no?" Louis didn't dare look at Harry he was too mad, too full of emotions. 

"You're kidding me," Harry jabbed in. "You tried getting in my pants just as badly as I did yours."

"Oh go shove your cock in someone else's asshole." Louis shoved Harry back then slipped past the guy at the front door. He shoved his hands into his pockets and kicked at a pebble on the sidewalk muttering to himself about how much he hated everyone. 

"Hey! Hey wait!" The guy from the front door caught Louis by his shoulder. 

"What?" Louis pouted and continued walking. The guy followed suit and Louis noticed he was all lanky and if not the same height than taller than Harry. 

"I'm Nick," he introduced himself. Louis glanced up at him then back down. He wasn't bad looking. He wasn't a Harry Styles but at least Nick seemed friendly and not like some douchebag. Although Louis didn't act any better by asking to have sex with Nick right in front of Harry's face. It did feel good though, to have that victory over Harry. 

"Louis," he grumbled. 

"So was that your ex?" Nick asked and Louis stopped walking. "I didn't- I don't mean to pry but it just- it could've gotten ugly and I don't want you to get hurt if you have to go back to the house."

"He's not an ex and he was never my boyfriend." Louis sighed as deep down he wishes he could call Harry his boyfriend. Or at least had the chance to. 

"Oh." Nick nodded but clearly didn't understand. 

"We were just messing around," Louis clarified and shrugged his shoulders. Nick stayed quiet and chewed on his lip in thought. 

"Do you want to go back to my car? I have some weed to knock the edge off."

"You sound like you're luring me into a rape van," Louis smiled and Nick shot one back. "But yeah I'd like that," Louis chuckled and they turned around to go back to Nick's car. 

~

Louis pressed his palm against the driver's side window as he rolled his hips down onto Nick's hips. His sweaty palm leaving an impression on the window. The seat reclined to give them more room to fuck. All of the windows were fogged from their previous smoke but their heavy breathing helped in keeping them that way. 

"Fuck Louis." Nick gripped Louis' gyrating hips guiding him down onto his cock. I

Louis hasn't fucked since the summer fling he had with some no-name blonde at a beach party. This was nice though. High and on the verge of an orgasm, he felt amazing. His body and mind both tingly as Nick filled him up. He couldn't pass up the euphoric opportunity of being fucked while high, no way. And if Harry was gonna sleep with some drunk loser then Louis could ride whoever the hell he wanted to. 

"I'm close." Nick panted and Louis leaned down kissing his parted lips. He reached his hand back to reposition Nick's cock inside of him as his tongue slipped into the man's mouth. "Mmm fuck you're so hot." Nick gripped Louis' waist working his ass down onto his cock. Louis moaned into his mouth then sat back up to swivel his hips working Nick to an orgasm. Louis curled his fingers against Nick's chest as he came onto the man's stomach. They didn't have a condom or much lube so they just went bareback. 

Louis slowly rode off the high until both Nick and himself were fully satisfied. Nick's hands caressed his tiny torso as he sat up slightly moaning at the loss of being filled. 

"I could fuck you all night." Nick caught Louis' shirt collar and pulled him forward into another kiss. Louis obliged and kissed back gasping softly when Nick's hand slapped down on his ass followed by a rough squeeze. Louis lifted his hips a bit and pulled his mouth away. 

"I should-"

"Shut up," Nick groaned and pulled him back into a hotter kiss. Louis' stomach curled and he rocked his hips against Nick's stomach a few more times before sitting up, careful not to bump his head on the ceiling. "Why'd you stop?" Nick frowned and Louis shrugged. 

"We're done aren't we?" Louis raised his eyebrow and started shifting over to the passenger seat. 

"Maybe." Nick glanced down at Louis' cock then back up to his eyes. Louis paused and crawled into the passenger seat anyway. He found his pants and shimmied them up his legs before Nick stopped him. His hand slowly wrapping around Louis' cock coaxing it hard again. Louis shifted in the seat and let out an involuntary moan when Nick began pumping quickly pumping his head. 

"Fuck," Louis cursed and tipped his head back. Each flick of the wrist sending waves of pleasure coursing through his veins. 

"You like that?" Nick grinned. "How bout I fuck you again." He rolled his thumb around Louis' leaking tip. 

"I-I-" Louis gasped and scrunched up his face. "I'll just suck you off," he panted as his ass was too sore and he didn't feel like fucking again. 

"I want to feel you from the inside though baby," Nick purred and leaned over pressing his lips to Louis' cheek working his way to Louis' lips. Louis curled his fingers and heard Nick shifting until his hands grabbed Louis' waist trying to pull him back onto his lap. 

Louis resisted and pressed his hand onto the middle console to stop his body from going any further. 

"Come on," Nick whined. "I'll take you from behind," he offered and rubbed Louis' waist. "Fuck your pretty little hole until it's wrecked, until you can't walk."

Louis could feel his insides turning at the thought but he wasn't in the mood anymore. He shook his head and pried himself away. 

"I have to go back inside," Louis whispered and shooed Nick's hand away to quickly get his pants zipped and buttoned. 

"Why?" Nick pouted and Louis glanced at him as he actually seemed pissed off Louis didn't want a round two. 

"Because it's late and I don't want to fuck you again," Louis stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He went to open the door but then felt a rush of panic when the switch locked close. "Unlock it." Louis switched the lock but Nick switched it back. 

"Just get in the back." Nick rubbed Louis' thigh. "I'll make you feel so good," he drew out and rubbed his palm on Louis' crotch again. 

"No." Louis smacked his hand away and unlocked the door again. He opened it half way and managed to get a leg out before Nick grabbed him and yanked him back in. "Harry!" Louis managed to scream before Nick got the door closed. Louis wasn't sure why he called for Harry when he should've called for help. "Get off of me." Louis wiggled about swinging his elbow back nailing Nick's chest. 

"You liked it the first time," Nick huffed shoving his hand into Louis' pants or at least trying to. Thank God for tight jeans. 

"Doesn't mean I like it the second time." Louis folded his legs up so his crotch was hidden. He winced as Nick wrapped an arm around his neck squeezing slightly. Louis gagged and curled his fingers trying to pry his arm off until he got an idea. He bit down into Nick's arm and didn't let go until he tasted blood. 

"You bitch!" Nick yanked his arm away and Louis grabbed Nick's other hand bending his pinky back until he had him screaming. The door swung open and Louis felt two hands grab his ankles and pull. He nearly bashed his head on the door step of the car but Harry caught him first. 

"Go inside," Harry said looking Louis up and down. 

"I'm fine now." Louis panted as he was out of breath from wrestling in a cramped car. His mouth tasted like blood and he spit into the grass. Harry saw the blood and assumed it was Louis'. 

He never witnessed a man move as fast as Harry did towards the car. He wasn't sure how Harry got Nick out of the car so easily but he did. 

"Louis I said go inside!" Harry shoved Nick into the dirt and Louis stood and watched. 

"You aren't my mother," Louis pouted and looked around then back to Harry and Nick. 

"Louis!" Harry snapped but Louis didn't budge. He wanted to see Nick get the living shit beat out of him. 

Harry stepped back and wiped his hands off in the grass. His hair was a mess and he was breathing quite heavily. Nick hardly put up a fight so he was out cold within about ten punches. 

"Are you alright?" Harry turned to ask Louis and reached to cup his chin. 

"Ew." Louis jerked his head away. "Don't touch me with your dirty hands." Louis huffed and scrunched his nose up. 

"I'm trying to be serious and make sure you're okay and you're worried about my hands." 

"They're dirty," Louis pointed out and stepped back. 

"Louis," Harry warned giving him a stern look. 

"Yes I'm fine," Louis sighed and held out his arms. "You can look yourself, no harm." Harry looked Louis up and down and even lifted his shirt to see if his stomach was injured in anyway. 

"Why was your mouth bleeding?" Harry asked making eye contact with Louis.

"Because I bit him." Louis shrugged and he swore he saw Harry smile. "Why did you smile?" Louis raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. 

"Cause you learned from the best."

"Harry," Louis scolded. "Those are two totally different scenarios." 

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that." Harry shook his head then stepped forward pulling Louis into a hug. Louis didn't feel like he needed a hug after all he did escape unharmed and it was scary but he was okay now. However, it did feel nice to have Harry holding him, protecting him. "I'm glad you're okay though," he whimpered and kissed the top of Louis' head letting his lips linger as if he were to lose Louis any minute. Louis stepped back to pull away but Harry kept hugging him. He sighed and rested his head onto Harry's chest allowing him to rub his back. 

"I'm okay Harry, really." Louis looked up and met Harry's terrified eyes. "I promise." He brushed his fingers along Harry's cheek. 

"I know," Harry whispered and kissed Louis' nose. "I would kiss your mouth but you bit a guy to the point of cannibalism so..."

"I didn't eat him," Louis snorted and tucked himself under Harry's arm as they walked back inside.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you really leaving?" Niall frowned as Louis sat on Harry's bed packing up his things into the one duffle bag he brought. He managed to sneak in Harry's hoodie he had been living in all week. 

"Yeah," Louis said and glanced up at Niall. "It isn't for me and I know we were supposed to do the together but I really just can't go through with it. I'm sorry Ni." 

"I understand." Niall nodded and rubbed his arm. Louis had been waiting for an apology all morning but he knew Niall was shit at apologizing so first so Louis did. At least he apologized about leaving. 

"You'll make more friends here though. They're all more fun anyway and can actually hold down their liquor," Louis chuckled and zipped his bag. He stood up and glanced at Niall. 

"I'm sorry," Niall frowned. "For last night, for what I said. I just- you know I get ballsy when I'm drunk and-"

"I forgive you," Louis said and Niall widened his eyes. "I'm a bit of a slut yeah so you kind of knocked some sense into me anyway."

"You aren't a slut. You didn't even sleep with Harry and I've been more of a slut than you have the past week."

"Alright then we'll call it even." Louis stuck out his hand for them to shake on it. He didn't want to bring up Nick as somehow Niall would weasel the entire story out of him. Nick was a topic only Harry and him would know about. 

Niall took his hand and shook it firmly before pulling him into a hug. Louis smiled and rested his chin on Niall's shoulder. 

"Alright enough hugging," Louis laughed. "I'm not moving out of the country." 

"You're the one who put your chin on my shoulder," Niall grinned and Louis shoved his shoulder. 

"It's cause you give good hugs," Louis mumbled. It was true. Niall gave better hugs than Harry but Louis liked the way Harry smelt and felt against him more than Niall. 

They stood in silence for a bit before Louis mumbled out a an awkward 'well' then scooped up his bag. 

"So um- are you and Harry a thing?" Niall asked and Louis narrowed his eyebrows as no ones really asked him that. Of course he's thought about it but all they did was cuddle and talk and kiss this week. It's not like they went out on a date and besides Louis' never dated anyone. It would be too much work to hide it from his father. 

"I don't know. I guess not." Louis shrugged the strap on his shoulder. It hurt to say Harry and him weren't even a thing. They were a thing. They were something. It wasn't a specific label but it was something. 

"Do you like him?"

"Niall," Louis huffed. "You've never talked about crushes with me before so let's not start now okay?" Louis sighed and pushed his hair off his forehead only to have it fall back on. 

"S'cause you never have them." Niall smirked and Louis kept his hard glare. "Except you just admitted to having one cause I didn't even mention the word crush."

"Oh shut up Niall." Louis pouted and turned away walking out of Harry's room. He was in class and Louis didn't really want to have to do the whole good bye thing. 

They cuddled last night and kissed a few times then in the morning Harry brought him a pop tart, heated of course, and some mile. Then he left for class and that was that. He could just text him later if he needed to. He didn't really see why he would need to though. They both had sex with people that weren't each other so obviously deep down they didn't want one another. It was just some fun mutual week long fling since they were always in each other's company. 

~

Housing was done by semester so Niall wouldn't technically be moving out of the dorm until fall semester ended. However, Niall would practically be living at the frat house anyway.

Therefore, Louis got a whole dorm to himself. He unpacked his duffle bag which didn't take long then hopped into the shower. Harry would let Louis wash his hair hair and face in his bathroom but other than that Christian would've noticed. Fuck Christian anyway. Why did Louis even listen to anything he said? Frats were a waste of time in his eyes. A bunch of douchebags all being douches together. Niall wasn't a douche at least not yet and he had a feeling they wouldn't be friends after this semester. Acquaintances, yes. Harry wasn't a douche either, well he kind of was because he slept with someone else but with that logic than Louis was also a douche. So in conclusion everyone is a little bit of a douche no matter what. 

The shower was the best thing to happen to Louis all week. Well maybe it was a step down from getting close to Harry but showers would never be taken away from him like Harry could be. Like he already had been. Of more of, Louis took himself away from Harry. Although the dorm showers do see everyone naked so that was basically cheating. 

Niall: Harry's coming over he kind of threatened to beat me up if I didn't tell him where you were 

Louis read the text and nearly dropped the towel from around his waist. He ignored the text and got dressed quickly. If Harry was coming to the dorm that would mean he would need to be let into the building. And if Louis didn't let him in someone else would. Therefore his best bet would to not be in the building at all. Louis grabbed his phone and key card then rushed down the stairs. He had no idea where to go once he got out of the building, all he knew was that Harry was thankfully not at the entrance. 

Harry: can you come let me into your building please? We need to talk 

Louis was nearly sprinting across campus to get as far away as possible from his dorm building. The text came when he was out of eye-sight of the building but he still felt like Harry could see him. 

He didn't respond to the message and went to the library. He hid himself in the back lounge and decided to just wait there until the library closed at 2 am. For a Saturday it was pretty busy which was good because he could blend into the crowd more. 

Harry: you didn't even tell me why you left

The messages all came in about five minutes intervals. 

Harry: are you okay? Why aren't you answering me?

A stupid question to ask someone who clearly isn't answering their phone. 

Harry: Louis 

Harry: I'm calling you so I hope you're ringer is on vibrate if you're somewhere quiet 

Louis widened his eyes and quickly pressed down on the volume button just as Harry's name appeared on the screen. He looked up to make sure no one heard the glitch of a ring that he managed to cut off by muting his phone just in time. He stared at Harry's name until the call ended. No voicemail. Thank God. He didn't want to hear Harry's voice anymore. 

Harry: :(

Louis couldn't help but frown at that. Harry was genuinely upset but Louis had no interest in trying to make things work. Well he did want them to work but he knew they wouldn't so why bother with it. The week had been a blur of sex and alcohol anyway so it's like it meant anything. Although, it felt like it meant everything. 

Harry: you do know your read receipts are on dumb ass 

Louis read the message and felt his heart lurch. He closed the message and quickly went to settings to turn them off. Why hadn't Harry pointed that out earlier? And why in God's name did Louis not see that he had them on?

Harry: and now you turned them off. 

Louis groaned and threw his head back gaining a few stares from the people around him. He forced a awkward smile at them then stood up trudging to the bathroom for no reason. 

He didn't look as bad as he thought when he looked into the mirror. Most of the hickeys were faded on his neck and the teeth marks were gone. He did have a small bruise on his forearm probably from wrestling Nick in the car. 

Harry: I really don't understand why you're ignoring me 

Louis ignored him more. 

Harry: whatever 

Louis narrowed his eyebrows as he read the message. He stayed in the bathroom hiding in a stall just sitting on the toilet with his pants still on. Harry didn't text him after that which kind of hurt that he would give up so easily. Then again Louis gave up just as fast. 

He hesitated and danced his thumbs over the keyboard trying to think of what to text Harry if he even wanted to text him at all. Would talking things out really solve anything? They would just talk about how they fucked someone else, probably kiss, then Louis would have to force himself to act like he didn't have any feelings for Harry so Harry would leave him alone. 

By the time Louis decided to walk back to the dorm it was dark out and he was starving. He swiped his key card to get in and got a heavy feeling that Harry was in his room waiting for him. The trek up the stairs felt longer than usual and he swiped his key card to open his door. No Harry. 

He literally sighed out loud then closed the door kind of expecting Harry to crawl out from under the bed or jump out of the closet. However, neither of those scenarios happened and Louis was left all alone in an empty room.

He didn't realize how much he enjoyed the company of other people until he was by himself. At home he was always around his sisters and at the frat house was always around the other boys but mainly Harry. It was slightly depressing because being alone just made him think and thinking made him upset. 

Niall: party toniite want to come??? It's th football team throwing this big assssss partay

Louis: not really I don't feel well but thanks for the invite 

He knew Niall was way past drunk and he didn't want to argue with a drunk Niall about how much he hated partying now. It was also a slap in the face that Niall got to continue to have fun while Louis didn't. He also assumed Harry would be at said party which also made his hatred for drunk Niall grow even more. He wasn't going to get mad though because drunk people don't have a filter and Niall was probably just trying to be a good friend. 

His night consisted of Game of Thrones as he had been meaning to start the series for a while. Three episodes in and it was already two in the morning. He had received about twenty texts from Niall in which ten he couldn't even decipher and he received no text from Harry. Not that he was expecting any. Actually he was but he didn't want to admit that to himself. 

He closed his laptop and set it on his desk before flipping the light off. Brushing his teeth could wait for morning, all he had was popcorn and water anyway. 

Just as he closed his eyes a loud obnoxious banging sounded on his door. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to ignore as it was either Niall or one of the floor advisors. If it were either of them he could just pretend to be asleep. 

"Louissssssss!" Harry whined and Louis widened his eyes. He shot up in bed and nearly launched himself at the door. Harry stood there looking drunk as can be nearly falling over into Louis. 

"Shut up people are sleeping." Louis grabbed Harry's hand and yanked him inside. He didn't need to be reported for obnoxious behavior. 

"Were you sleeping?" Harry slurred and Louis made him sit down in the desk chair. 

"Yes I was." Louis closed the door then walked back to Harry tilting his face back. He's never seen him this drunk. He's actually never seen Harry drunk as he hardly drank at the frat. 

"Are you going back to sleep?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Cause you were sleeping before."

"Yeah but now you're in here being loud and annoying."

"I'm not annoying. You're annoying."

"You're the drunk one."

"You don't have to be drunk to be annoying."

"Fine then I am going to bed. Don't throw up on the floor." Louis hopped into his bed and hid under the covers. He expected Harry to pull the blanket off of him or wake him up but he got nothing. 

And why did Harry say he was annoying? Drunks usually don't filter themselves so there had to be some truth behind that statement. He assumed it was from leaving the frat without a goodbye then not answering a single one of his texts. 

Louis slowly peaked over the edge of his blanket to see Harry still sitting in the desk chair. His eyes focused on nothing and Louis picked up a pillow throwing it at him. 

"Ouch," Harry whined in a cute voice and Louis smiled so he threw another pillow. "Why are you doing that?" Harry pouted and stood up. He picked up a pillow and walked it back to Louis who was still hiding under the blanket. 

"Because it was funny," Louis teased and closed his eyes when Harry hit him in the face with the pillow. "Ouch," Louis laughed and sat up as Harry started beating him with the pillow. Louis swatted at it until he got a pillow of his own swinging it at Harry's head. 

"Trying to knock some sense into ya." Harry swung hard and the hit nearly flung Louis from the bed. 

"I do have sense," Louis laughed and slid off the bed ducking from another blow. 

"Prove it." Harry threw his pillow on the ground and crossed is arms looking like an angry little duckling. Louis paused and surrendered his pillow to the ground as well. 

"Prove what?"

"That you have sense."

"You're drunk go to bed." Louis narrowed his eyebrows and crawled back into bed. He tucked himself under the blankets and kept an eye on Harry. 

"Whose bed is this?" Harry walked over and patted Niall's bed. 

"Niall's." Louis raised his eyebrow as Harry kicked off his shows then threw himself into the bed. It honestly hurt that when drunk Harry didn't want to sleep on the same bed as Louis. "Goodnight." Louis huffed and turned over to face the wall. He could care less that the light was still on as he simply pulled the blanket over his head to block the light. 

He heard Harry moving around and he peaked over his shoulder to see Harry wrestling with the sheets. 

"Harry," he hissed. "Harry," he raised his voice a little more. 

"What?" Harry looked over and cocked his head. Wow he was an adorable drunk. 

"What are you doing?"

"My feet stick off the end." Harry looked down and wiggled his feet at Louis. 

"Well wrestling the bed isn't going to make it longer," Louis couldn't help but smile. 

"It will." Harry started shifting around on the sheets more. "This is annoying." Harry grumbled and climbed out of bed. Louis narrowed his eyebrows then widened his eyes when Harry opened the door. 

"Harry!" Louis scolded and slid out of bed. He didn't even bother with shoes as neither did Harry. Louis rushed out of the room and saw the back of Harry's head as he went through the staircase door. Louis ran to the door and swung it open watching Harry look back over his shoulder. 

"Are you chasing me?" Harry laughed and Louis shook his head taking steps closer to Harry. 

"No I'm not," Louis pouted and Harry kept walking down the steps quite drunkenly. His hand gripping the rail rather right. "Just come back upstairs and we can watch a movie or something. We'll watch it on the floor so your feet don't stick off the end."

"That's boring," Harry huffed and turned back around to keep walking. Louis groaned then walked after him trying to catch a hold of his shirt until Harry yanked forward and went crashing down the steps. Louis widened his eyes and reached out as if he were actually going to catch him. 

"Fuck," Louis cursed and nearly jumped a flight of stairs to meet Harry at the bottom. He kneeled down and noticed the blood instantly, his heart jumping to his throat. "Harry?" He gulped and picked up Harry's head noticing where the blood was coming from. His forehead was gushing blood onto the floor and Harry's clothes and onto Louis' hands. 

Louis scrunched his face up and knew he had to stop the bleeding so he took off his shirt and kind of wrapped it around Harry's unconscious head. 

He didn't have his phone and no one was in the lobby as it was nearly three in the morning. 

"Harry?" Louis whispered and gently patted his cheek. He looked around again then struggled to prop Harry up against the wall but his head still lolled to the side. He got him to stay then rushed up the stairs and into his room. 

The 911 call was the worst thing Louis has ever done. He hated talking on phones for one and he hated talking about someone he cared about's injuries.

Louis sat with Harry at the bottom of he stairwell and kept his hands pressed against his forehead as pressure helps to stop bleeding. That's what the 911 operator said but he was crying so he really didn't catch what else she told him to do. 

The paramedics almost didn't let Louis onto the ambulance until Louis nearly ripped all of their heads off. He was so angry and upset and tired and scared that he could probably kick a puppy and not feel bad about it. 

~ 

Louis has never been in the hospital. Well that was a lie. He was in a hospital when he was born but other than that he's never experience the cold, dry air of a hospital. The white walls bearing down like some sort of creepy and not calming at all cloud. The blank look on people's faces that were even more blank than the walls. He hated it. 

He texted Niall but he didn't get a response which meant the stupid Irish idiot was passed out. Fuck drinking. 

Louis felt like Harry in Niall's bed as he couldn't get comfortable in the ugly green waiting room chair. The nurse said he would call him in when Harry was stable. What a un-hopeful sounding word. Stable as in not completely living but just breathing. 

He couldn't help himself from crying as it was all too much. He should've just answered Harry's text messages and none of this would've even happened. He should've tied Harry down to the desk chair so the idiot didn't move. There were so many possibilities of the night turning out right and yet here he was in a hospital waiting to here if his drunk unconscious not boyfriend was stable or not. 

He didn't even want to think of the 'or not' option because that meant he was dead. Louis killed Harry. That's what everyone would say. Louis was in charge of Harry and let him fall down a flight of stairs. His name would be attached to every story of Harry's death. One week with the curly-haired God and Louis' life was ruined. 

The nurse had to wake Louis up about two hours later. He didn't mean to fall asleep but he was tired and every emotion had been weighing down on him. Falling asleep also quickened the waiting time period. 

"Hi, sorry," she smiled and Louis sat up rubbing his eyes. What time was it? 5 am? "Your friend told me to come find the tan, small boy who was probably not wearing any shoes and I'm guessing that's you?" She spoke softly and Louis lit up. 

"He's awake!?" Louis nearly knocked her off of her feet when he jumped up. "Is he alright? Can I see him?" 

"He's just fine. A few stitches for the cut and a concussion but he's going to be just fine. He's on pain killers right now so he's a bit off but you can see him if you like."

"Yes I'd- of course I want to see him," Louis breathed out. His heart filled with anticipation and relief. 

The nurse led him down a hall and Louis could feel his heart racing. It was just a concussion and stitches but it felt like so much more. She opened the door slowly and Louis saw Harry looking over at him with that stupid smile. 

"I'll leave you two be," she smiled and closed the door. Louis ignored her and ran up to Harry. 

"You idiot," Louis huffed and punched Harry's bicep as it didn't look harmed. 

"Owwwwww," Harry whined and narrowed his eyebrows. His eyes were all droopy and he had this big white bandage around his forehead. 

"Sorry," Louis grumbled as he just needed to get his frustration out on someone, mainly Harry. "How are you feeling?" Louis asked and examined Harry a bit more. He looked pretty comfortable sat up in the bed. The hospital gown didn't look bad on him either which of course because what does Harry Styles look bad in? 

"Tired," Harry yawned and Louis believed that. He could barely keep his own eyes open. 

"How about we go to sleep then talk more when we wake up? It's like five in the morning." Louis grabbed a chair and pulled it up beside the bed. Harry agreed to that plan and Louis waited for Harry to close his eyes first. Despite the bandages and pain he was most likely in he looked peaceful. Louis smiled and crossed his arms on the bed resting his head on them as a pillow. He drifted to sleep just as Harry's hand slid over to rest on top of his hand. 

Louis woke up to a finger poking near his mouth. He jerked his head back and narrowed his eyebrows hearing a soft chuckle. 

"You were drooling," Harry smirked and wiped his finger on the sheets. Louis groaned and wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve. 

He turned his attention to Harry and just gazed at him. He was okay. He wasn't dead and he didn't die in his sleep. 

"Hi," Louis said as he didn't really know what else to say to someone laying in a hospital bed. 

"Hey," Harry smiled and Louis looked at the empty tray of food beside Harry's bed. "I ate it all cause it would've been cold by the time you woke up."

"Did you try waking me up?"

"No." Louis rolled his eyes and smiled again. Actually, he had been smiling the whole time. "Cause you looked pretty and I can't find the remote to change the channel." Louis glanced at the tv and chuckled as Dogs 101 was on. 

"Dogs are cute," Louis teased and glanced around seeing if he could find the remote but no luck. 

"I'm more of a cat person," Harry chuckled and reached out touching Louis' hand. Louis looked down then flipped his hand around so they could intertwine their fingers. 

"You were quite drunk last night," Louis started as he assumed Harry remembered. He remembered enough to tell the nurse Louis hadn't had shoes on. 

"Tequila doesn't sit well with me." Harry shrugged casually.

"Neither do stairs," Louis smirked.

"Shut up." Harry rolled his eyes but was smiling. "I'm glad you were there though."

"Please don't get sappy on me," Louis warned as he hated that. He knows he basically saved Harry's life but he didn't need to be deemed some hero. 

"Why? You are my knight in shining armor, oh great Louis. My life is forever in your favor and I promise to cherish every moment I have with-"

"Stop it!" Louis whined and reached his free hand up clasping it over Harry's mouth. He watched Harry's eyes and slowly moved his hand away before standing up. Harry squeezed his hand as he leaned in to kiss him softly. The kiss was gentle as Louis didn't want to hurt Harry's head somehow. Harry went to pull away but Louis kept kissing him as earlier he swore he would never be able to do it again. 

"I'm not dying," Harry whispered and Louis pulled away but kept their lips ghosting one another's.

"I thought you were," Louis frowned. Harry untangled his fingers from Louis' hand to reach up and caress his face. 

"Whose the sappy one now?" Harry smiled and rubbed his thumb across Louis' lip. Louis opened his mouth then bit down playfully onto Harry's thumb. "Why'd you leave?" Harry finally asked the dreaded question. Louis' face fell and he released Harry's thumb. 

"I didn't want to be apart of the frat. I didn't like it and I-"

"No," Harry cut him off. "Why'd you leave me?" Harry corrected himself and Louis eased himself back down into the chair. He stayed quiet and could hear the faint noise of the dogs barking from the television. 

All night he worried about Harry. All night he told himself Harry was dying and that he would never have a chance with him. However, hours before that he was running from him. He was running from the chance as he didn't see the point. Harry was a senior, he was a freshman. They wouldn't last but last night when Harry was "dying" Louis knew he wanted to take that chance. He didn't want to blow Harry off because of some irrational fear. Harry may not be around long after he graduates but he'll be around now. He'll be with Louis now and that's all Louis wanted. 

"Because I was a confused little freshman," Louis mumbled as he played with his fingers. He stood up again and gently grabbed Harry's face to kiss him again. He kissed him more intensely keeping his tiny hands on each of Harry's cheeks. Louis decided to leave the 'having sex with other people' part out of it because it went both ways. They both betrayed each other and they both didn't want to talk about it. Well they kind of talked about it after the Nick incident but it was awkward and they just said sorry a lot. Stupidity on both behalfs. That was a thing of the past though."But I- I don't know if you-"

"Of course I want to be your boyfriend you idiot," Harry laughed and leaned up again to crash their lips together.


	5. Chapter 5

"You know I'm surprised he's letting us back in," Harry hummed as they walked up to the front door of the frat. His arm slung around Louis' shoulder as Louis held onto his hand. 

It was the last frat party of the year before all the seniors graduated. Harry ended up leaving the frat after his accident and got a shitty little apartment off campus. He ended up in Louis' dorm anyway because Niall was never around. Niall successfully got initiated and never shut up about it but Louis remained friends with him to his surprise. 

"Maybe he feels bad," Louis shrugged as they stopped on the porch. "No tequila." Louis looked up at Harry with a stern face. 

"Yes sir," Harry smiled and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend's nose. "And no fireball."

"Ew God please don't even say it out loud." Louis turned his face into disgust then pushed open the door. 

Louis had texted Niall if they could come as it was going to be the biggest party of the year and the last. Of course only Niall said yes but Louis lied to Harry and said Niall had asked Christian. 

The party was in full swing and they could barely make it through the front door. Louis had to squeeze in between bodies and wedge Harry with him. 

"I've never seen it like this!" Harry yelled over the loud music and voices. Louis shrugged and looked around trying to find Niall until he was slapped in the back. Harry nearly murdered Niall as he didn't recognize him under he baseball cap at first. 

"Hey you love birds!" Niall smiled and Louis glanced at Harry. "Louis looking dashing as always," Niall slurred then looked at Harry. "and Harry," he laughed. "I'll get you some drinks!" Niall said and Louis followed behind him still holding Harry's hand. 

"Does Christian know we're here?" Louis asked having Harry open his bottle for him. 

"Probably not but its too fucking dark and too fucking loud for anyone to know if anyones here!" Niall said then gave Harry a bottle. "Do you want to take some shots?" Niall asked but he was already pouring three shot glasses of Grey Goose. 

"Where'd you get that?" Harry asked and raised his eyebrow. 

"My brother gave it to me. You didn't think Christian's cheap ass wouldn't get this shit," Niall hummed then his the bottle into his book bag where he had it hidden originally. 

"Makes sense." Harry nodded with a smile. They all touched their glasses together then tipped the shots back. Harry and Niall took it with ease but Louis nearly spit it back out. 

Harry and Louis have been to maybe six parties throughout the year and Louis tends to avoid hard liquor. He just stands around sipping the Mikes Hard Harry gets him while Harry gets drunk. He doesn't mind because he knows it's Harry's senior year and besides drunk Harry is amusing. 

"Don't hurt yourself," Harry laughed and held his glass out as Niall was pouring another round. 

"No I just have to get used to it." Louis shooed Harry off and made Niall get him more. They all took it again and Louis gulped it down rather painfully. 

Niall ended up getting distracted so he told Harry to watch the bottle which only ended up in half of it being drank. Harry had most of it as it took him a bit to get drunk but five shots in and Louis was feeling it. They found Niall and returned the bottle to him without being caught. It was for some reason the most hysterical thing in the world to sneak a vodka bottle back into a back pack. 

"Do you want to go dance?" Harry leaned against Louis' face. His arm already around Louis' waist for support not that drunk Louis was the best support beam. 

"Yeah." Louis nodded and Harry lead the way to the basement. Louis got flashbacks of paint and beer and throw up as they stumbled down the stairs together. It was dark and crowded and louder than upstairs. The strobe lights flickered on and off showing glimpses of grinding bodies. "I'm shit at dancing!" Louis whined and Harry pulled him back against him. 

"You ride my dick like a pro it's no different!" Harry laughed and squeezed Louis' hips. Louis pushed his bum back against Harry's crotch starting to sway from side to side to the beat of of bass. Harry pulled him closer until his hard cock was pressing against Louis' ass. 

"That didn't take long!" Louis looked over his shoulder nearly bent over at a 90 degree angle. Harry slid his hand up Louis' back then grabbed his shirt collar to pull him up so Louis' back was against Harry's chest. 

"Just thinking about fucking you from behind that's all." Harry kissed Louis' neck as his hands travelled to Louis' pants. Their hips swaying back and forth as their lips collided. Harry sucked on Louis' tongue and rubbed his hand over Louis' crotch. "Let me touch you," Harry slurred and pulled Louis' zipper down. 

"We're in public," Louis pouted and zipped it back up moving Harry's hand to his stomach. 

"We're in the dark," Harry laughed and nibbled on Louis' neck until he got carried away. His focus switching to Louis' skin rather than his cock. Louis moaned as his ass worked back onto Harry's cock and Harry's teeth worked on Louis' neck. 

"Seriously let's fuck somewhere," Harry whispered and bit Louis' earlobe. Louis titled his head to the side and reached back tangling his fingers into Harry's hair. 

"Okay," he smirked and pulled away. Harry leaned forward and caught Louis's waist following behind his boyfriend like a train. Louis walked or kind of crawled up the basement stairs into the kitchen. 

"Fucking stairs," Harry cursed as they continued to the next flight. Louis laughed at Harry as he continued to curse out the stairs and he pushed open the first bedroom door. "This is Christian's room." Harry kicked the door shut anyway. 

"I know," Louis smiled and yanked Harry down onto the bed with him. Their hands instantly reaching for each other to get their clothes off as their lips locked. 

"What if he comes in?" Harry panted kicked his jeans to the floor. 

"Then I hope he comes in when your balls deep," Louis huffed and grabbed Harry's face to kiss him harder. His tiny body somehow forcing Harry's onto his back. 

Harry lifted his hips and Louis pushed down as their cocks slid past one another. 

"Fuck," Louis cursed and reached down taking his cock into his hand and trying to get Harry's so they could rub them together. "My hands too small," Louis whined so Harry took control instead. 

Harry worked his hand quickly over their cocks before rolling over and getting on top of Louis. The sheets were a mess and Harry wiped his hand onto the pillow so their pre-cum got on it. Louis laughed but was quickly shut up with a kiss. Harry nearly tore of Louis' bottom lip with his teeth before Louis stopped him. 

"Gonna take you from behind," Harry grumbled to himself and flipped Louis around. Louis scurried to his knees so his ass was pushed up into the air. His arms extended so his hands could grip the edge of the mattress for support. "God you're so fucking pretty," Harry moaned and slicked his fingers with lube to prep Louis. It was quick and sloppy as they both were so needy. 

"Just fuck me already," Louis pushed his ass back as Harry fingered him. "I need your fat cock inside of me daddy."

Harry almost orgasmed at that but instead he eased his fingers out. Louis was blown away that Harry remembered to put a condom on because he wasn't thinking about safety right now. Louis glanced over to see what was taking so long but was taken back when Harry pounded into Louis' hole. 

"Harry!!" Louis screamed and his body jolted forward. His hole stretching with raw pleasure as Harry dug his nails into his hips starting to fuck his boyfriend hard and fast. "Ugh fuck! Fuck da- ah fuck!" Louis whined and his knuckles turned white as they gripped the mattress.

Harry rocked his hips forward fucking Louis until his legs were shaking. His cock pulling out to the tip then jamming back in. 

"You like that baby? Like to be fucked hard from behind?" Harry groaned and pulled out. He yanked at Louis' thighs so he was laid down on his stomach and crawled on top of him. He pushed his cock in again and rolled into him until Louis was a moaning mess. 

"Ah fuck Harry! I'm- fuck Harry!" Louis' body nearly disappeared under Harry's as he got fucked into the mattress. "I'm cl-close!" Louis whimpered with tears in the corners of his eyes. Harry's hands pushing Louis' hands into the bed. 

"Come for baby," Harry growled and slowed his pace but continued to keep his strokes hard. "Come all over the sheets you dirty slut." Harry grunted and sat up taking Louis with him. Louis whined and 

"Ah Harry!" Louis yelped as Harry perfectly hit his prostate. White streams of come shot out onto the sheets and Louis quivered as Harry then came inside of him. 

"Fuck you're hot," Harry panted and pulled out watching Louis collapse onto the bed. Louis rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling to catch his breath. His hair in all kinds of distorts and his body was sweaty as hell. 

"You too," Louis smiled. He glanced at Harry then widened his eyes when the door busted open. 

"You fucking faggots!" Christian yelled and Louis couldn't help but laugh. He rolled off the bed and somehow got his pants on then grabbed his shirt. Harry did the same but Louis made it out the door first. He looked back and saw Harry shove past Christian. 

"His cum taste really sweet if you want to try! We left you some!" Harry yelled over his shoulder as they bounded down the stairs to the front door. Louis was laughing too hard to run very far so they stopped at a bus stop bench once they realized Christian wasn't chasing them. 

"You didn't have to say that!" Louis laughed holding onto his heads and feeling extremely dizzy. 

"I did," Harry panted wheezing for air. 

"The whole house probably heard you," Louis smiled and plopped down on the bench once he evened out his breathing. 

"Well now they all know you have sweet cum," Harry teased and sat down beside his boyfriend. 

"I hate you sometimes," Louis shoved his shoulder then put his head down on it. 

"That just means you love me," Harry smiled and kissed the top of Louis' head. 

~

They weren't supposed to clap and cheer when Harry's name got announced but the whole Styles' family did anyway, including Louis. Harry's face burned blood red as he crossed the stage and was handed his degree. Louis clapped as loud as he good and then felt Harry's sister, Gemma, hug him. 

"I'm so proud of him," Gemma smiled and Louis chuckled softly keeping an eye as Harry crossed the stage. Louis almost peed himself when Harry stumbled on his feet. Gemma didn't see it but Louis did and he was laughing so hard he had to sit down. 

Anne, Harry's mother, was snapping pictures left and right while Des, Harry's dad, had already sat down. Louis prayed that Anne got Harry tripping on camera. 

Louis had gotten extremely close with the Styles' family as he visited them during Thanksgiving, Christmas and spring break. A few weekend trips home also for Gemma's Birthday and just because. Louis planned on telling his parents this summer. His mom would be okay with it and probably ask when the wedding was but his dad would hate him. He would hate every fiber of Louis' entire being but that was okay. Louis had Harry. He didn't get to pick his father but now he had a choice. He had choice between his father and Harry and of course he would choose the person that makes him the happiest. 

The ceremony ended in a rainfall of caps and cheers as the graduating class of 2016 was finally done. They were finally moving up in the world. Into the real world outside of classroom walls and darkly lit frat basements. 

Louis knew his time would come eventually but he also knew he wanted to take in the experience while he had it. 

"Hi babe." Harry walked up to Louis and hugged him first since he was the closest. 

"I'm so proud of you." Louis' face smushed up against Harry's chest. He smiled and snuggled into his boyfriend until Harry pulled away. 

"No flowers?" Harry teased and tipped Louis' chin up. 

"Your mom is holding them all." Louis nodded in Anne's direction and Harry looked over. Louis followed suit then watched as Anne's face finally contorted until tears came flowing. Harry released Louis and rushed to his mom giving her a hug, Gemma followed then Des. Louis took out his phone and snapped a picture as they would probably want that later. 

"Come here Lou." Harry's head popped up and Louis shuffled over being yanked into the big group up. He was the smallest one there, even Gemma was taller than him. He found his way so he was actually wrapped around Harry fully. "I have a surprise for you later," Harry whispered into Louis' ear. 

~

Dinner lasted forever and they got back to Louis' dorm building around eleven. Harry had already packed up most of his apartment and put it into his car earlier today. It wasn't much and half of it was in Louis' dorm anyway. He would be moving out in two days. Except that was an issue because their homes were two hours away from each other. 

Louis sat on his bed and watched as Harry folded up T-shirts. He still had on his black jeans and silk black button up top. 

"You're quiet," Harry hummed and glanced over his shoulder. Louis shrugged then pulled his knees to his chest. 

"I guess," Louis mumbled putting his chin on top of his knees. Harry looked at him again then smiled. "What?" Louis frowned and lifted his head. 

Harry just looked at him and Louis could feel the tears welling up behind his eyes. He sucked in his bottom lip but the tears came anyway. He hid his face in his knees until Harry rushed over to hug him tightly. 

"Hey hey hey," Harry cooed and tried getting Louis to uncurl himself from the ball he was in. "I'm right here," Harry frowned and Louis reached out for a hug. Harry crawled up into the bed and pulled Louis into a spooning position to their chests were together. "No crying," Harry pouted and tried catching each one of Louis' tears. 

"You-you're no-not even-not even cr-crying," Louis stuttered like a blubbering baby. He hid his face into Harry's chest again and sniffled. 

"Cause I have a surprise for you."

"If it's some- some st-stupid pi-picture fr-frame-I-I-I don't-I don't wa-want it."

"It's not that," Harry shushed him and kissed his forehead. "It's better."

Louis sniffled and glanced up meeting Harry's calm eyes. He reached up and wiped his cheeks off trying to get the tears to stop. 

"Alright?" Harry whispered and petted Louis' hair. 

"Yeah," Louis lied but he wanted to know what this stupid surprise was. He could cry more afterwards. 

"Okay," Harry smiled. "I got a job," Harry whispered and Louis narrowed his eyebrows. 

"That's great," Louis said forcing a smile but that really didn't help that they couldn't ever see each other. 

"It's twenty minutes away from here," Harry added on and Louis' stomach did a somersault. 

"Twenty minutes?!" Louis widened his eyes and Harry nodded with the biggest smile on his face. 

Louis lived thirty minutes away from campus and Harry lived two hours away but now Harry had a job twenty minutes away. 

"Are you going to be living here? Like around here?" Louis exclaimed and climbed on top of Harry holding his hands. 

"Yeah I'm gonna go home for summer but I'm getting a place down here after that," Harry explained. Louis smiled widely and leaned down kissing the life out of Harry. Of course summer would be hard but Louis would rather deal with three short months rather than longer. 

"I love you," Harry whispered and bit Louis' lip. Louis pulled his lip back then bit Harry's lip. He tugged on it until Harry pouted and flicked his forehead for mocking him. 

"I love you too." Louis watched those familiar green eyes flicker like they had the first time he looked into them behind that ski mask in the basement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it!!!! This was supposed to be a one shot but it turned into the much longer thing but I enjoyed writing it as I hope you enjoyed reading it! Shoutout to Jordan cause she had to be patient for his :p and leave comments/kudos please!!! Thank you very much :)


End file.
